Le Coeur de Teotihuacan
by moithea
Summary: Alors que son peuple meurt sous l'Invasion Espagnole, le cœur d'une princesse aztèque est arraché au sommet de la grande pyramide de Teotihuacan. 500 ans plus tard, une talentueuse chirurgienne cardiothoracique en mal de vivre décide de ranger son bistouri. Assister au symposium médical de Mexico va déclencher des événements improbables et changer sa vie et l'Histoire à jamais. SQ
1. La fin du 5ème soleil (Eté 1519)

**LE CŒUR DE TEOTIHUACÁN**

 **Cualli tlanēci (Bonjour) à tous,**

 **Pour cette nouvelle histoire je vous emmène une nouvelle fois sur les traces de civilisations disparues, plus précisément en Mésoamérique. Pour nous immerger totalement dans ce monde mystérieux et fascinant nous apprendrons quelques mots dans la langue des Aztèques aux côtés d'Emma, ainsi que quelques mots d'espagnol en compagnie de Regina au fur à mesure qu'avancera le récit. Mythes, légendes, faits historiques et imagination débordante se mêleront afin d'offrir à notre couple préféré une épopée digne d'elles je l'espère.**

 **Je publierai une fois par semaine, idéalement le mardi soir. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance (huit pour l'heure, qui doivent être remaniés encore un peu) mais je préfère ne pas me précipiter au cas où le syndrome de la page blanche vienne à nouveau m'accabler.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, merci;-)**

* * *

 _ **Vocabulaire Nahuatl (aztèque ou mexicain) présent dans ce chapitre (indiqué par des **) :**_

 _Cihuapilli = Princesse_  
 _Cihuapillahtocatzintli = Reine_  
 _Mayeque = Homme du peuple (non-noble)_  
 _Tilmatli = Manteau – cape - que les hommes et les guerriers portent par-dessus leur épaule droite (les femmes portent des robes)._  
 _Tlahtoani = Roi, Souverain_  
 _Tztzimime = les démons provoquant la fin du monde_  
 _Yollotl = Cœur_

* * *

 **1\. LA FIN DU 5** **ème** **SOLEIL (ÉTÉ 1519)**

 _Avertissement : Mention de sacrifice humain._

 **Les conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps deviendront intéressantes  
Quand apparaîtront les premiers signes de la fin du monde.  
Stanislaw Jerzy Lec**

La chaleur était torride en ce jour de début d'été, et les rayons de Tonatiuh [Dieu-Soleil] (1) brûlaient sa peau déjà presque noire. Une jupe en peau de lapin habillait ses reins, alors que la magnifique fourrure d'un jaguar noir – l'un de ses propres trophées de chasse - tombait de son épaule pour couvrir son buste. Un collier en dents d'alligators ornait son cou, des bracelets en or mettaient en valeur ses bras fins - mais néanmoins musclés - et des sandales en cuir venaient parfaire sa tenue royale.

On n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui laisser ses entraves, après tout elle était née *Cihuapilli* [princesse] et en tant que telle, elle saurait aller au bout et payer le prix de ce qu'on attendait d'elle maintenant.

Durant des siècles, des centaines, des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de personnes même, étaient remontées, tout comme elle aujourd'hui, la grande allée reliant la petite pyramide lunaire à l'imposante merveille dédiée à l'astre du jour. Tout comme eux, elle allait contribuer à apaiser les dieux, à garder le soleil en mouvement et empêcher la gardienne de la nuit de s'écraser sur la terre.

 _\- Si les dieux sont incapables de se maintenir seuls dans leur habitat naturel, comment pourraient-ils se charger de nos difficultés humaines ?_

Elle repensa à cette conversation improbable qu'ils avaient eue, bien des années plus tôt, au milieu d'un champ de maïs jonchant la cité sacrée, et à ce souvenir un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Sa main droite effleura automatiquement le petit sachet de velours qu'elle portait à sa ceinture depuis un quart de cycle [13 ans] (2) désormais.

 _\- Enfin ma solitude prend fin. Voici venu le jour où je rejoins l'être que j'aime : la moitié à laquelle l'univers m'a destinée avant même que les dieux n'ouvrent les yeux. Qu'importent la trahison, l'opprobre et l'agonie à venir, rien, pas même la mort, ne saurait ravir la paix que je ressens enfin dans mon cœur,_ murmura-t-elle dans son âme.

A son passage, la foule rassemblée depuis bientôt huit heures scandait son titre plus haut que son nom. Du moins celui qui aurait pu devenir le sien, celui auquel sa mère l'avait prédestiné dès le jour où la sage-femme lui avait confirmé sa grossesse. Après tout ne l'avait-elle pas nommée d'après son illustre arrière-grand-mère. Celle qui après la mort de son époux avait régné avec sagesse et sans partage sur le peuple aztèque pendant plus de temps que le nombre d'années que durerait son propre périple ici-bas.

 _\- *Cihuapillahtocatzintli*[Reine (Ma)] !_ l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, sa plus fidèle servante, en reprenant le même titre que la foule.

Malgré ses protestations, celle-ci avait insisté pour l'accompagner tout le long que durerait son dernier voyage, juste à se porter volontaire, mais cela elle le lui avait fermement interdit.

 _\- Je ne suis pas *Cihuapillahtocatzintli*, je ne le serai jamais, plus même une *Cihuapilli*, alors appelle-moi par mon nom, au moins une fois dans ta vie, en témoignage de ce que nous avons toujours été l'une pour l'autre._

Des yeux clairs comme le ciel vinrent à la rencontre de ceux bien plus sombres, et Belle comprit que même si sa maîtresse ne l'avait pas clairement formulé, elle la considérait comme son amie, son unique et meilleure amie.

 _\- Azcasuch (3), ces enfants ont offert des fleurs, vos préférées, pour vous._

Elle prit les magnifiques tournesols entre ses mains et les admira de manière non feinte avant de se retourner et d'adresser un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement en direction de la foule que son escorte guerrière empêchait d'approcher.

L'impératrice de toutes les fleurs des champs lui rappelait sa patrie, sa terre, son peuple, ses gens qu'elle chérissait tant et pour qui elle resterait digne au moment d'escalader avec bravoure ces deux-cent-soixante-cinq marches fortement glissantes du sang versé en son sommet tout au long de la journée qui touchait bientôt à sa fin.

 _\- Il est temps de se dire adieu, car là où je vais tu ne peux m'accompagner_ , dit-elle d'une voix grave, mais néanmoins chaleureuse.

Elle défie les attaches du *Tilmatli* [manteau, cape] qui recouvrait sa féminité et en habilla sa servante, avant de la prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

 _\- Et s'il te plaît, sèches tes larmes, je ne les mérite pas_ , lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de la relâcher et de se présenter face au grand escalier qui menait au domaine des dieux.

 _\- Vous vous trompez, vous méritez chacune d'entre elles_ , cria Belle pour qu'elle l'entende malgré les tambours et les hurlements qui retentissaient à chaque marche qu'elle gravit avec fierté, grâce et tant de prestance que même sa glorieuse ancêtre n'aurait su égaler.

Avant cette ascension, elle n'y avait jamais réellement songé. Après tout, cela faisait partie de l'ordre des choses. C'est ainsi qu'on maintenait l'équilibre de l'univers depuis que les dieux s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire la paix après que le monde eut été déjà détruit à quatre reprises.

En effet, la guerre incessante avait eu une conséquence désastreuse : la mort de Tonatiuh. Toute la création, ainsi que les dieux, mourraient de froid et de faim. Alors, le plus sage *Quetzalcóatl* [serpent à plumes] (4) proposa de sacrifier l'un d'entre eux, afin de créer un nouvel astre du jour. Tecpatzin, un dieu très noble et très riche, se proposa aussitôt, mais Nanahuatzin, très pauvre, mendiant et lépreux refusa, jugeant trop dommage de sacrifier un dieu aussi beau que Tecpatzin, alors que lui manquerait à personne et devenir le soleil serait un grand honneur. Les dieux, une nouvelle fois, n'arrivèrent pas à se mettre d'accord, alors *Quetzalcóatl* décréta qu'il y aurait désormais deux soleils.

Pour accomplir le rituel nécessaire, il fallait d'abord construire une pyramide. Nanahuatzin, habitué au lourd labeur, construisit très rapidement une très haute et imposante pyramide. Tecpatzin, paresseux de nature, eut bien du mal et sa pyramide devint bien plus petite. On alluma un grand feu au pied de chaque pyramide. Tecpatzin prit peur et fut hué par ses semblables qui ne voulaient pas d'un poltron présidant au jour, alors Nanahuatzin s'y précipita sans aucune hésitation. Aussitôt, une énorme boule de feu jaillit et s'élança vers le ciel : le soleil était né.

Tecpatzin eut honte et suivit dans les flammes, et un second soleil prit place au firmament. Peu enclin à partager la gloire, Tecpatzin se mit à la poursuite du premier mettant à nouveau l'univers en péril. Alors, *Quetzalcóatl* attrapa un lapin et le jeta au visage de l'astre trop vaniteux, afin de l'aveugler. Les dieux ordonnèrent à Tecpatzin de se cacher, et de ne briller que la nuit, pour ne pas gêner Nanahuatzin devenu le nouveau Tonatiuh. Mais les nuits de pleine lune, on peut encore voir l'empreinte du lapin sur le visage de Tecpatzin pour rappeler ce qu'il en coûte d'être trop orgueilleux.

En souvenir de ces événements et afin d'assurer la longévité de leurs dieux, son peuple - nobles et manants, riches et pauvres, prisonniers et volontaires, hommes et femmes - affrontait d'année en année le même rituel, ici dans la cité des dieux, à Teotihuacán.

Dès ses premières années d'apprentissage pour devenir la prochaine souveraine de son peuple, sa mère - celle qu'on appelait en cachette *Cihuapillahtocatzintli Yollotl* [Reine de Cœur], ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque bonté d'âme - lui avait enseigné la pratique de la cardiectomie (5). C'était un grand honneur et un mal nécessaire à la stabilité de l'empire : la mort de quelques-uns pour que leur famille puisse garantir la survie d'un plus grand nombre. Voilà la logique qu'elle ne cessait de défendre auprès de ceux qui contestaient les sacrifices, qui depuis son mariage avec le Roi s'étaient retrouvés multipliés par dix.

Azcasuch avait compris trop tard que les victoires de son père n'avaient pas été obtenues grâce au sang versé au sommet de la pyramide, comme le prétendait sa mère, mais bien grâce à sa sagesse, sa bonté et son sens de la stratégie, autant militaire que diplomatique. Sa mère se délectait de la crainte qu'elle inspirait et elle exigeait qu'il en soit de même pour ses filles.

La princesse n'aurait su se souvenir du nombre exact de cœurs encore chauds et palpitants qu'elle avait eus à tenir entre ses mains, mais elle se souvenait des nuits suivant chaque sacrifice rituel qu'elle passait à vomir tripes et boyaux sous le regard bienveillant de sa servante. Même l'alcool de maïs ou de canne à sucre n'arrivait à en chasser l'horreur et encore moins le goût.

Sa demi-sœur, née avant que son père le grand Moctezuma (6) ne prenne la Grande Prêtresse de la lune pour principale épouse, n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à arracher ainsi la vie d'ennemis ou amis. Souvent, elle le faisait le sourire aux lèvres, exactement comme celui qu'elle arborait maintenant, alors que sa sœur haïe atteignait la plate-forme de laquelle leur famille dominait le monde des humains depuis des générations.

 _\- Azca._

 _\- Zela._

Elles se jaugèrent longuement du regard. La prêtresse s'était parée d'une robe en laine la plus fine, teintée de sa couleur préférée aux motifs les plus complexes imaginés sur les métiers à tisser, et des plumes de paon savamment fixés dans sa chevelure lui donnant, non sans une certaine ironie, l'apparence de Xochiquetal, la déesse de l'Amour.

Face à elle se tenait une femme à peine vêtue, exhibant sa poitrine généreuse et ferme comme défi ultime lancé à quiconque aurait l'audace d'arracher le cœur protégé par ces deux perfections de la nature.

Azcasuch s'allongea avec grâce sur l'autel de pierre tout en défiant sa sœur d'aller au bout de sa folie de son regard le plus féroce.

 _\- Un jour, tu mettras fin à tout ceci et sous ton règne, êtres humains et divinités, cohabiteront au lieu de se craindre mutuellement_ , retentissait encore sa voix dans sa mémoire.

 _\- Alors sœurette, ça fait quoi d'être la dernière à te présenter aux dieux, quand même le plus vil esclave t'a devancée ? D'ailleurs, c'est fort probable que personne ne t'attende de l'autre côté, puisque le jour tire, tout comme toi_ (en ricanant), _vers sa fin. Après tout, qui voudrait de toi ? Toi qui es tombée plus bas que le dernier des mécréants._

Zelena riait maintenant à gorge déployée, la démence de Mictlantecuhtli [Dieu de la Mort] (7) coulant dans ses veines, alors qu'elle présentait la dague au peuple et à l'astre du jour.

 _\- Oh puissant Quetzalcóatl, *Tlahtoani * [Souverain] de ces lieux, sois seul mon juge, et si je suis reconnue digne devant ta face, alors que mon sang ne soit pas le dernier versé ici en ce jour, mais qu'il soit le dernier versé en ce lieu pour toujours_.

Cette simple prière proclamée d'une voix forte et puissante fit légèrement hésiter la femme debout au-dessus d'elle, confirmant ainsi ce que toute la foule présente avait compris dès le premier regard échangé entre les deux sœurs : Celle qui tenait l'autre à sa merci n'était pas forcément celle qui brandissait le poignard, et la plus grande et plus glorieuse des deux n'était assurément pas celle qui portait les attributs royaux.

Même lorsque la dague déchira la cage thoracique de leur *Cihuapilli*, leur *Cihuapillahtocatzintli* comme il l'avait toujours appelée, alors que la fonction était encore et toujours dans les mains de leur mère, Azcasuch les surpassait toutes et tous.

Elle ne sourcilla pas lorsque la lame affûtée trancha par deux fois son sternum. Zelena se débarrassa rapidement du bout d'os avant de plonger ses mains dans la plaie béante pour écarter les poumons et atteindre le bien précieux qu'elle convoitait depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées.

Bien que la douleur fût insoutenable, Azcasuch lutta de toutes ses forces, préférant se mordre violemment la lèvre supérieure, plutôt que de gratifier son bourreau de ses cris. Zelena prit garde de ne pas écraser l'organe en l'arrachant de son habitat, car elle voulait le voir battre dans ses mains, sentir la force vitale de sa rivale quitter peu à peu ce bout de chair avant de l'absorber en elle en le dévorant.

Elle se redressa en brandissant fièrement le cœur de la princesse aztèque au-dessus de sa tête, afin de le présenter au peuple qui espérait encore que cela les sauverait de la destruction du cinquième soleil.

Le corps d'Azcasuch retomba lourdement sur les marches du Grand Temple, alors que Zelena listait tous les méfaits commis par sa sœur, en insultant entre chaque crime évoqué le malheureux *Mayeque* [homme du peuple] dont sa demi-sœur était lamentablement tombée amoureuse des années plus tôt, précipitant ainsi l'apocalypse annoncée de plusieurs générations.

 _\- A cause de sa faiblesse, comme nos aïeux nous l'ont prédite, le ciel va tomber sur nous et les démons *Tztzimime*, les destructeurs de mondes, viendront couvrir notre monde d'obscurité et de ténèbres, dont nul ne réchappera. Seule votre *Cihuapillahtocatzintli* et sa légitime héritière peuvent encore vous sauver !_ Continua la prêtresse de la lune.

Ça ne lui parut même pas étrange de ne plus ressentir les pulsations dans ses veines. En réalité, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en percevait plus. Sa capacité à les ressentir s'était volatilisée à la seconde où sa mère avait fait passer le jeune homme par le même supplice qu'elle aujourd'hui, avant de s'opposer ouvertement au *Tlahtoani * [Souverain] choisi par les dieux.

Fascinée par l'accumulation de toujours plus de pouvoirs, la Reine aztèque s'était associée à l'homme blanc venu d'au-delà des limites du monde. Ensemble, ils avaient soumis par la force à leur volonté toutes les tribus d'un océan à l'autre. Ces mêmes tribus que son père avait tenté de réunir par la diplomatie, des routes sures, une architecture grandiose et un commerce florissant. Toutes tombèrent sous les bâtons de feu et mourraient des étranges maladies lancées comme des malédictions par les Espagnols à leur encontre. Comment sa pauvre mère n'avait-elle su voir qu'elle s'était associée au démon qui finirait par détruire plus de deux millénaires d'histoire ?

 _\- L'amour est une faiblesse, seul le pouvoir importe dans l'existence_ , résonnèrent encore les paroles de sa mère dans sa tête, alors qu'elle tentait dans un dernier effort d'attraper le petit sachet attaché à sa ceinture.

Alors que la douleur envoyait quelques derniers spasmes à travers son corps, un cœur desséché glissa hors de son écrin et tomba sur le sol.

On avait déjà commencé à brûler les dépouilles des victimes sacrificielles dans l'immense brasier allumé au pied de la pyramide. La grande prêtresse se prépara à mordre dans le cœur de sa sœur en se léchant les lèvres avec satisfaction, lorsque subitement retentit un coup de feu et qu'une balle l'atteigne à l'épaule lui faisant lâcher son précieux goûter.

Sans s'en soucier, elle dévala les marches du temple afin de se faire justice elle-même en tranchant la tête de plusieurs émissaires espagnols à qui sa défunte sœur avait accordé un droit de chasse sur leurs terres. Mais leur chef, qui s'était, semble-t-il, pris d'affection pour sa défunte sœur - seul tireur capable de l'atteindre à une aussi grande distance - restait introuvable.

 _\- Trouvez-moi ce Robin, apportez-le moi vivant que je puisse l'écorcher vif !_ Hurla-t-elle, alors qu'un guérisseur put enfin l'approcher.

La salve menée par les compagnons de l'homme des bois – surnom que lui avait donné les autochtones - fut suffisante pour affoler la foule encore présente qui se dispersa rapidement, sans oublier qu'à l'horizon le bruit des canons retentissait de plus en plus fort.

Zelena ordonna à ses guerriers, ainsi qu'à l'ensemble des habitants de se mettre en marche vers l'est où se préparait la grande bataille de leur génération. Rapidement, l'esplanade de la demeure de Quetzalcóatl et des autres dieux devint totalement déserte.

Belle avait tout mis en œuvre pour trouver de l'aide, mais même les plus valeureux et fidèles compagnons d'Azcasuch n'avaient suffisamment de courage pour affronter la Reine de Cœur et sa sorcière de fille. Seuls les étrangers avaient consenti à venir à son secours, même s'ils étaient malheureusement arrivés trop tard.

Alors que toute la journée le soleil avait trôné avec majesté au-dessus des sacrifices, des trombes d'eau se déversèrent maintenant sur les trois pyramides se mêlant au sang qui avait coulé à flots, rougissant l'ensemble des ruelles jusqu'à hauteur du genou.

Malgré cela Belle refusait de rebrousser chemin et elle gravit avec courage les hautes marches dont des cascades pourraient l'emporter à chaque instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le corps de sa maîtresse et amie.

Elle vit comment sa *Cihuapillahtocatzintli*, la seule légitime, avait tenté d'attraper ce cœur qu'elle avait tant chéri, symbole des seuls et trop courts instants de bonheur de sa vie.

Belle attrapa l'organe qu'Azcasuch avait soigneusement conservé depuis treize ans et le plaça dans le trou béant de la poitrine dans lequel le sang coulait encore. Ne disait-on pas que les cœurs des amoureux en formaient plus qu'un ? Alors les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent sur l'au-delà.

La servante s'assit sur l'une des marches avant de tirer le corps sans vie sur ses genoux. Dans la jungle proche, un gros félin se mit à hurler à la mort, alors que l'orage s'intensifiait.

Inspiré par lui, Belle entonna un chant d'une voix douce et claire. Remplie de ferveur, son hymne s'éleva, supplantant les bruits de la pluie et du tonnerre, ainsi que de la bataille faisant rage à l'horizon, rendant momentanément muets les canons et les fusils des envahisseurs.

 _\- Je viens ici à la saison des pluies, car je puis chanter sur les fleurs, et le chant réjouit mon cœur. Les eaux des fleurs forment comme une écume, et mon cœur s'est enivré_.

Chanter l'amour, alors que le monde se tenait sur la brèche, menacé de sombrer définitivement dans le néant éternel : Tous les peuples et toutes les divinités de l'au-delà devaient assurément se moquer d'elle en ce moment, et pourtant Belle chantait de plus en plus fort, comme si c'était l'unique chose raisonnable à faire en pareille circonstance.

 _\- Bien qu'il fît nuit, bien que le jour ne se lèverait pas, bien qu'il n'y eût plus aucune lumière, ils se rassemblèrent. Les Dieux se réunirent, ici à Teotihuacán. Là où notre Père commun déversa du ciel les premières fleurs pour chasser notre amertume. (8)_

Un éclair déchira la nuit, frappant violemment la troisième pyramide de l'autre côté de la cité.

Un jeune homme vêtu d'une longue tunique, nette comme un cristal et rayonnante comme le soleil, en sortit et se dirigea dans leur direction. Bien que son visage brillait comme une étoile, Belle ne le vit pas, car seuls les défunts pouvaient contempler sa face sans en mourir.

Il avait des ailes en plumes riches nuancées de charmants reflets ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes et son regard était modeste et rempli de bienveillance. L'âme de Azcasuch reconnut instantanément ce personnage blond, de bel aspect et de taille imposante.

 _\- Comment as-tu pu ?_ hurla-t-elle en reconnaissant Quetzalcóatl sous les traits de son bien-aimé, alors que son corps totalement rigide et frigorifié gisait encore et toujours sur les genoux de sa servante.

Le jeune homme s'approcha davantage avant de lui dire qu'il s'était réservé le droit de voir de ses propres yeux les événements qu'il avait espéré voir prendre une autre tournure.

 _\- Retourne sur tes pas et dis à ton père Moctezuma de ne pas s'attarder d'avantage à être témoin des guerres qui s'engagent entre leur peuple et le nôtre, car ceux qui arrivent, ceux-là soumettront le pays tout entier ils occuperont Tenochtitlan, Mexico leur appartient. (9)_

Azcasuch secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de retourner à son existence faite de souffrance et d'agonie perpétuelle.

 _\- J'unis mon cœur au tien. Suis-le comme tu l'as toujours fait, et je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à affronter la vie seule, *Cihuapillahtocatzintli*._

 _\- Reine ?_

 _\- C'est ainsi que t'appelleront désormais ton peuple et tous ceux qui voudront vivre sous ta protection bienveillante, car il y a longtemps que je me suis détourné de celle qui t'a mise au monde et qui prétend faire couler le sang en mon nom. Je comptais faire pareil envers ton père et toute sa descendance pour l'avoir choisie sans me consulter. Mais le cœur qu'elle espérait pouvoir manipuler s'est montré plus noble que le vice qu'elle cherchait désespérément à y implanter, et ses mains plus habiles à nourrir qu'à détruire._

 _\- Tu te trompes, mes mains sont aussi souillées que les leurs et mon cœur tout aussi noir. La seule différence entre elles et moi c'est que mon cœur est mort avec mon bien-aimé et que depuis il ne noircit..._

 _\- Ni ne blanchit_ , termina le jeune homme pour elle. _Aie confiance en moi et en ta destinée, et n'oublie pas d'ouvrir ton cœur *Cihuapillahtocatzintli*, aime à nouveau Azcasuch._

Elle le dévisagea une dernière fois, persuadée au fond d'elle-même que jamais elle n'aimerait, comme elle l'avait aimé lui, le jeune homme qui avait croisé sa route, alors qu'elle cherchait son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes au cœur des champs de maïs.

 _\- Alors, je viens ici à la saison des pluies, car je puis chanter sur les fleurs, et le chant réjouit mon cœur. Les eaux des fleurs forment comme une écume, et mon cœur s'est enivré retentissait toujours encore la voix de Belle qui la berçait dans cet entre-deux-mondes._

Les larmes de Belle se mêlèrent à celles que les dieux déversèrent tel un déluge juste à envahir la poitrine de la dernière princesse digne du trône qu'ils avaient établie sur terre. Le cœur desséché s'en gorgea juste à reprendre l'apparence d'un organe presque sain.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _1) Dieu-Soleil qu'on retrouve représenté au centre du "calendrier aztèque"._

 _2) Les Aztèques utilisaient deux calendriers qui coïncidaient tous les 52 ans, période où l'on craignait le pire, car l'on affirmait que le cinquième soleil s'achèverait au terme d'un cycle de 52 ans. Le calendrier civil comptait 18 mois de 20 jours, donc 360 jours (les cinq derniers jours de l'année étaient dit néfastes ou vides). Le calendrier religieux combinait les mêmes 20 jours avec les nombres de 1 à 13, soit au total 260 jours._

 _3) Azcasuch fut l'une des rares Reines aztèques à avoir régné sans partage - comme un homme - dont l'histoire nous est parvenue._

 _4) Principal dieu des aztèques, apparaissant sous les traits d'un « serpent à plumes » et présidant à l'air et au commerce, il fut souvent associé à l'épi de maïs symbolisant la terre, le poisson symbolisant l'eau, le lézard symbolisant le feu et le vautour symbolisant l'air. C'est le seul dieu qui ne demandait pas de sacrifice humain (le condamnant même)._

 _5) La cardiectomie est une technique rituelle de sacrifice humain qui a été pratiquée de manière régulière et parfois massive en Mésoamérique. Elle consiste à extraire le cœur, encore palpitant, du sacrifié de sa cage thoracique à l'aide d'instruments en silex ou en obsidienne._

 _6) Dernier souverain aztèque. Qui bien qu'ayant été un grand unificateur pour son peuple, tergiversa trop envers l'envahisseur espagnol. En cause de nombreuses prophéties et légendes – retouchées ou non, par les Espagnols – assimilant l'homme blanc aux cheveux de feu (Hernán Cortés) au retour de Quetzalcóatl, légitime souverain du Mexique._

 _7) Dieu de la mort, seigneur du Mictlan, le lieu le plus bas de l'infra-monde où Quetzalcóatl l'a enfermé en mettant en ordre le chaos originel. Son culte était particulièrement important et impliquait des sacrifices humains et des actes de cannibalisme._

 _8) Tiré du Bal de Netzahualcóyotl, chant aztèque._

 _9) Cette légende parlant d'une femme revenue d'entre les morts pour annoncer à Moctezuma la fin de son règne a été retranscrite dans le « Codex de Florence 1950-1981, VIII ». Le jeune homme mentionné fait débat. Pour les indigènes, il s'agit de Quetzalcóatl, qui ainsi leur a évité l'éradication totale. Pour les Espagnols, c'est le Christ en personne qui incite les Aztèques à remettre leur pays dans les mains des chrétiens et à se convertir._

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	2. L'Enfant au Jaguar (de nos jours)

**LE CŒUR DE TEOTIHUACÁN**

 **Cualli tlaneci,**

 **Merci pour l'accueil fait à cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours. Merci à ma moitié pour son amour précieux au quotidien, ainsi que pour ses corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Vocabulaire Nahuatl et Espagnol présent dans ce chapitre :**_

 _Cuidado = Attention (dans le sens, prendre soin)  
Señora = Madame  
Maquixtli = Sauveur  
Iztac = Blanc_

* * *

 **2\. L'ENFANT AU JAGUAR (de nos jours)**

 _ **Le jaguar est le messager et le guide des âmes perdues.  
Sagesse maya**_

 **Le langage des enfants ne s'adresse pas aux oreilles,**  
 **il est destiné aux yeux et au cœur, il parle souvent à l'inquiétude.**  
 **Jacques Salomé**

Elle avait enfin réussi à le convaincre de quitter le « Four Saeson », pour une excursion loin de leur symposium médical auquel ils avaient assisté les trois derniers jours. Comme toujours, il avait insisté pour tout organiser sans lui laisser la voix au chapitre. Il avait choisi l'hôtel cinq étoiles le plus luxueux de tout Mexico en étant parfaitement conscient qu'elle détesterait ce rappel de la colonisation espagnole, les décors tape-à-l'œil et le luxe qui en émanait, alors qu'à ses portes le peuple vivait dans la misère et mourrait de faim, mais il l'avait fait quand même.

 _\- On en a les moyens, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et nous soutenons déjà bon nombre d'œuvres de charité_ , argumenta-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui chagrinait autant son épouse dans le fait de profiter de leur standing.

Médecin de père en fils, son choix de carrière et le prestige qui en découlait avait été tout tracé pour lui, et même s'il était très dévoué envers ses patients, il n'avait jamais réussi à pleinement comprendre qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais choisi leur profession pour le salaire ou les avantages sociaux qu'elle pourrait apporter à sa vie, mais par simple vocation envers le genre humain.

Bien qu'idéalement placé sur le Paseo de la Reforma près du parc de Chapultapec, du musée national d'anthropologie et d'histoire, ainsi que de nombreuses boutiques, elle s'y était rapidement ennuyée. Seule la fontaine et son magnifique jardin dans la cour intérieure avait pu quelque peu réjouir son cœur, tout en gardant leurs limites.

Plus ça allait, plus les années passaient, plus elle en arrivait à la conclusion que la vie ne pouvait décidément pas se résumer à ça. Pourtant il lui manquait la force ou plutôt un signe pour se lancer vers cette autre chose à laquelle elle aspirait, tout en ne sachant clairement le formuler avec des mots. C'était juste une impression persistante, qui lui disait qu'elle était destinée à autre chose : Mais à quoi ?

 _\- Je suis folle,_ murmura-t-elle comme si souvent lorsque ce genre de pensées s'attardaient dans son esprit, réajustant ses cheveux du revers de la main, tout en ne s'en formalisant plus, acceptant que certaines choses demeuraient inéluctables.

Un peu comme l'ensemble des praticiens qu'elle avait rencontrés et côtoyés ces trois derniers jours, ces caïds de la médecine moderne qui préféraient se faire mousser que de présenter de vrais projets de recherche. La médecine n'était en Occident plus qu'une affaire de prestige et d'argent, du moins dans les hautes sphères dans lesquelles son talent naturel l'avait menée très jeune - trop jeune.

Mais en ce jour de son trente-cinquième anniversaire, elle l'avait convaincue, non sans mal, de renoncer à la dernière journée de leur colloque pour une excursion touristique.

Tout en regardant défiler les paysages devant ses yeux, elle lisait dans son guide de voyage qu'autrefois Tenochtitlan, la Mexico moderne, avait été bâtie sur un lac, depuis asséché, et que des canaux navigables l'avaient relié aux différents sites religieux et autres cités du pays qu'ils soient mayas comme Chichen Itza ou toltèques (1) comme Teotihuacán.

De nos jours, à moins de prendre un taxi privé ou de faire partie d'un groupe avec son propre car, il fallait emprunter un service de bus vieillissant et bondé en tout genre : Touristes, autochtones, volatiles et même parfois des cochons s'y entassaient pour s'y rendre.

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible, ma chemise est toute tâchée maintenant. Je t'avais dit de nous commander un taxi, mais non, Madame voulait se plonger dans la culture locale…_

Les reproches fusèrent, mais la jeune femme, blonde comme les champs de maïs qui jonchaient les routes, assise sur une des banquettes en bois à ses côtés, ne l'entendait pas - ne l'entendait plus -, alors que lui continuait à se plaindre jusqu'à s'en prendre verbalement au personnel de voyage.

Ils s'étaient connus à Harvard, puis avaient poursuivi leur relation à John Hopkins (2) où ils s'étaient rapidement mariés avant de revenir à Boston. Ils s'épanouissaient chacun dans leur spécialisation, jusqu'au jour où elle sauva la vie d'un chef de gang en dirigeant une opération cardiaque périlleuse, qui nécessita près de vingt-sept heures de travail acharné. Une semaine plus tard, un membre d'un gang adverse lui tira dessus, alors qu'elle sortait tranquillement de son rendez-vous prénatal du sixième mois. Elle survécut, mais pas leur enfant. Après cela, elle avait refusé d'entrer dans le moindre bloc opératoire, consacrant l'ensemble de sa carrière future à la recherche et non plus à la chirurgie qui avait été toute sa passion.

Au bout de trois ans à végéter à moitié éteinte, elle lui avait demandé d'adopter, mais il avait refusé catégoriquement, estimant qu'ils méritaient un enfant de leur sang, qui leur ressemble, et que les médecins n'avaient pas réussi à sauver son utérus pour rien, il ne tenait qu'à elle de le vouloir.

 _\- Le vouloir ? Évidemment, c'est si facile à dire pour toi, toi qui pense que tout s'achète et que tout se remplace. Mais parfois on n'a pas ce qu'on veut et il faudra t'y faire Neal !_ Avait-elle hurlé devant tous les clients du restaurant gastronomique où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'emmener.

Dès lors ils étaient devenus des étrangers, pour autant qu'ils ne l'aient pas toujours été, cohabitant sous le même toit, partageant leur couche que lorsque l'alcool s'en mêlait.

Ce voyage devait leur permettre de se retrouver en couple, mais bien qu'elle entendait sa voix, son esprit était ailleurs, quelque part où seuls les dieux d'un passé lointain auraient pu la rejoindre.

Ses yeux verts se perdirent vers l'horizon, alors qu'un sourire s'empara subitement de ses lèvres. Teotihuacán venait de s'offrir de toutes ses splendeurs à leurs regards.

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, allons prendre quelques photos de ces vieilles pierres et rentrons prendre une douche, ça empeste !_ Continua-t-il de mauvaise humeur en descendant du bus du côté de la pyramide de la lune. Sérieux Emma, pourquoi on n'est pas descendu de l'autre côté avec tous les autres ?

 _\- Parce que j'aimerais remonter l'allée centrale du nord au sud comme le faisaient les anciens,_ lui répondit sa femme sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Emma avança comme un enfant le matin de Noël, s'émerveillant de plus belle à chaque découverte qu'elle faisait dans le soleil de levant. Les palais et les pyramides précolombiens lui firent immédiatement comprendre la dimension sacré du lieu, et elle se remémora le peu de vocabulaire nahuatl qu'elle avait mémorisé en dévorant son guide de voyage, identifiant quelques divinités sur les fresques murales. Rouge, jaune, vert, les couleurs étaient bien pâles désormais, mais le médecin n'eut aucun mal à les imaginer.

La petite pyramide - pas si petite que ça – superbement conservée, abritait de son ombre le palais du papillon et le temple du jaguar, l'animal princier des aztèques. Emma avait toujours aimé les félins, mais Neal n'avait jamais voulu d'animal domestique chez eux.

Le chat géant au pelage crème et aux griffes rouges acérées impressionnait par son allure athlétique autant que par sa taille. Emma prit le temps de le détailler avec soin, tout en le photographiant sous plusieurs angles.

La pyramide solaire était évidemment le clou du spectacle, bon nombre de guides y proposaient leurs services en différentes langues, allant de l'anglais au japonais, en passant par le français, le chinois et l'arabe. Il fallait parcourir un boulevard de quarante-cinq mètres de large sur un peu plus de deux kilomètres pour la rejoindre.

Des petits trains de tourisme permettaient aux visiteurs de regagner les différents hauts-lieux et Neal s'y précipita, trop heureux d'échapper à la marche, mais Emma souhaitait faire l'ensemble du chemin à pieds, malgré le soleil déjà haut qui frappait le sol de ses rayons brûlants.

En remontant « l'Allée des Morts » elle eut soudain l'impression de marcher aux côtés des âmes qui avaient marquées de leurs empreintes et de leur sang ces pavés millénaires. En arrivant sur l'immense esplanade d'où partait l'immense escalier vers le ciel, elle ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour absorber toute la puissance du soleil en elle.

Sous ses paupières, elle entraperçut furtivement les contours d'un visage, le même visage qui lui apparaissait en rêves depuis le jour où elle avait reçu l'invitation pour le Mexique. Soudain, elle ressentit que des yeux chocolat fixèrent son âme; et elle trébucha.

 _\- *Cuidado, señora* !_ lui dit un petit mexicain en la retenant de justesse avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

Son regard la troubla autant que sa vision, car à quelques détails près, c'étaient les mêmes prunelles qui la détaillèrent. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et Emma gravit les marches inégales et endommagées par le temps, jusqu'à se retrouver au sommet de l'imposante pyramide, la troisième plus haute jamais construite dans le monde.

Emma eut l'impression de dominer, l'espace d'un instant, le monde, et elle admira les quarante kilomètres carrés du site, ainsi que le panorama dans lequel les anciens l'avait inscrit.

La vallée du Rio San Juan située à plus de deux-mille-deux-cents mètres était unique au monde et avait permis qu'une végétation luxuriante se développe là où généralement les conditions climatiques ne l'auraient pas permis. La construction de Mexico et la pollution générée depuis le milieu du vingtième siècle l'avaient peu à peu appauvri, et là où autrefois des forêts couvraient les alentours de la cité des dieux, des terres arides parsemées de petits arbustes et d'herbes vertes les avaient remplacées.

Elle redescendit pour continuer sa visite et traverser la rivière dont le cours avait été détourné par les bâtisseurs. Au sud du domaine se trouvait la troisième grande pyramide, celle de Quetzalcóatl, parfois considéré comme le Père des dieux. Emma avait l'impression que la rivière prenait sa source ici, même si c'était ridicule. Mais en effet le Rio San Juan entourait comme un serpent protecteur la cité ancienne et ses deux immenses temples construit à la gloire des deux astres régissant la vie sur terre.

Le long du mur nord, Emma aperçut à nouveau le jeune garçon âgé d'à peine sept ou huit ans qui l'avait empêchée de tomber près du "Templo Mayor". (3)

 _\- Sans doute un nahuas (4), à en juger à son pagne et aux sandales qu'il porte comme ses ancêtres toltèques et aztèques,_ se dit-elle en l'observant, non sans une certaine mélancolie.

Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, le pelage d'or tacheté qui menaçait de s'abattre sur l'enfant. Emma criait, mais lui continuait à la regarder, totalement inconscient du danger qui le menaçait. Sans plus réfléchir, Emma s'élança au pas de course dans sa direction, avant de bondir et de protéger l'enfant de son corps contre les crocs mortels qui le menaçaient, tout en mordant violemment la poussière.

 _\- Bon sang Emma, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!_ hurla Neal à son oreille lorsqu'elle revint enfin à elle, les mains et les genoux totalement écorchés.

 _\- Où est-il ?_ interrogea la jeune femme totalement hébétée en scrutant les alentours.

 _\- Qui ça ?_

 _\- Mais le jaguar, pardi ! Ne me dis pas que personne ne l'a vu ?_

Son mari la regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser trois têtes.

 _\- Le jaguar ? Ça fait au moins un siècle qu'on en trouve plus qu'au zoo de Mexico,_ s'énerva-t-il, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce que racontait son épouse.

 _\- Et le petit indigène ?_ insista Emma en nettoyant la plaie de son genou droit qui saignait abondamment.

 _\- Le site est interdit sans un billet d'entrée et au vue des tarifs pratiqués ici, je doute qu'un indigène en ait les moyens_ , s'enchaînèrent les réponses de plus en plus cinglantes.

Elle le regardait, comme si l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis dix ans n'était, en fin de compte, qu'un parfait inconnu.

 _\- Je te dis qu'il y avait un petit garçon et un jaguar !_ insista-t-elle une dernière fois.

 _\- Putain Emma, pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? C'est parce que j'ai refusé de métisser notre famille en adoptant un petit amérindien, c'est ça ?_ hurla-t-il malgré les touristes, qui, alarmés par leurs cris, s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux.

 _\- C'est donc ça le problème, leur ascendance incas, aztèques et mayas ! Mais adopter la descendance directe de Pizarro (5) ou de Cortés (6) en personne ne te poserait pas le moindre problème de conscience !_ s'emporta Emma à son tour.

 _\- Je rentre à l'hôtel,_ finit par dire le jeune homme après quelques instants de silence.

 _\- Mais je t'en prie, enfuis-toi comme tu sais si bien le faire, dès que nos discussions touchent un point sensible._

 _\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? La meilleure élève de sa promo, nominée au prix Nobel, mais qui préfère s'enfermer dans un laboratoire au lieu de perfectionner son art. Peut-être que je fuis nos disputes incessantes et insolvables, Emma, mais moi au moins, je ne m'en cache pas comme un lâche derrière un enfant imaginaire._

 _\- Va-t'en Neal, et pas seulement au « Four Saeson », mais rentre carrément à Boston. C'est fini, tout est définitivement fini entre nous ! De mon côté je vais rester encore un peu ici, car quelque chose d'étrange s'y passe, mais comme toujours, tu es trop aveugle pour le voir. Oh ! et Neal, n'oublie pas de saluer le docteur Drake pour moi._

Il resta quelques instants interdit. Tamara avait vu juste, Emma savait, mais avait préféré fermer les yeux sur son infidélité. Il hésita à la contrer sur sa précédente allégation en argumentant que sa maîtresse de couleur prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas raciste, mais il se ravisa.

 _\- Je te ferai parvenir les papiers du divorce, j'imagine qu'une procédure à l'amiable ne devrait pas poser de problème entre nous._

 _\- Bien, je te ferai parvenir ma nouvelle adresse, car il vaut mieux que tu gardes l'appartement, il est bien trop prétentieux pour quelqu'un comme moi._

 _\- Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur auquel tu aspires tant Emma, tu le mérites,_ lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en l'étreignant une dernière fois, avant de monter dans un taxi, qui allait le ramener vers ce qui fut jadis la plus grande cité du monde, et qui avec ses trois-cent-mille habitants, l'était restée pendant près de trois siècles.

Les touristes qui avaient assisté à leur dispute secouèrent la tête avant de s'en retourner vers le site archéologique. Mais une jeune femme, tout de rouge vêtue, semblait s'y intéresser de plus près. Elle suivit Emma pressée de se rendre au musée pour y dénicher un début de réponse, à distance raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Au musée, Emma apprit que le jaguar avait été domestiqué dans cette partie du monde et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il serve d'animal de compagnie et de garde du corps - principalement dans les familles nobles - à de très jeunes enfants.

Pourtant, le plus grand félin d'Amérique était de nos jours menacé d'extinction, et son espèce protégée n'était visible plus que dans les zoos et quelques rares réserves naturelles du sud du pays. Sans oublier que son habitat naturel ne se trouvait pas à ces altitudes.

Emma rassemblait toujours ses souvenirs de cet étrange moment, lorsque qu'elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine qui abritait une immense maquette du site.

 _\- Voici une réplique exacte de Teotihuacán à l'époque de Moctezuma, le dernier empereur aztèque,_ entendit-elle commenter un guide.

 _\- Pourtant, il y a des erreurs_ , s'entendit-elle dire à voix haute, sans l'avoir voulu. _Les sanctuaires d'Itzlacohuihqui et de Tlaloc devraient être inversés, tout comme ceux de Huitzilopochtli et de Xiuhtecuhili,_ continua la jeune femme, comme si elle était détentrice d'un doctorat en histoire précolombienne plutôt qu'en médecine.

 _\- Encore une qui a consulté le professeur Wikipédia,_ se moqua le guide en riant avant d'emmener son groupe au large.

 _\- Pourtant c'est une question d'équilibre des forces régissant l'univers,_ grommela Emma pour elle-même.

 _\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer cela s'il vous plaît ?_ l'arracha une voix dans un anglais teintée d'un lourd accent à ses pensées.

Emma se retourna dans un léger sursaut en dévisageant la femme aux cheveux ébènes et aux allures vestimentaires quelques peu provocantes à la couleur criarde d'un imprimé léopard – jaguar – rouge vif, qui le long de sa silhouette élancée, gardaient malgré tout un style très classe.

 _\- Je vous reconnais, vous étiez à la pyramide de Quetzalcóatl. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? L'avez-vous également vu ?_ fusèrent les questions dans un espagnol tinté de sonorités italiennes, langue latine dont les bases lui avaient été transmises par sa mère adoptive.

 _\- Oh, oh, doucement, que voilà beaucoup de questions. Scarlett O'Hara, de la plantation Tara, Géorgie, pour vous servir,_ plaisanta la mexicaine.

Le médecin la regarda d'un air ahuri, pensant déjà intérieurement :

 _\- Super, voilà que pour parachever cette folle journée, je tombe sur la cinglée du coin._

 _\- Je plaisante. Dr. en histoire précolombienne Scarlett De Luca. Je suis également chargée de cours à l'université de Mexico et l'une des dernières détentrices d'un permis de fouilles ici à Teotihuacán. Enchantée de vous connaître._

 _\- Dr. en médecine Emma Nolan, enchantée de vous rencontrer Dr. De Luca._

 _\- S'il vous plaît. Appelez-moi Scarlett._

 _\- Bien, alors Scarlett, l'avez-vous vu ?_ s'impatienta Emma.

 _\- Qui ça ?_ se moqua gentiment l'archéologue avant de reprendre : _L'enfant au jaguar ?_

 _\- Oui !_ s'exclama Emma en levant les bras au ciel.

 _\- Non, mais je connais le folklore locale qui en parle. Alors si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas avec la disposition de ses sanctuaires ? Et peut-être qu'ensuite je te ferais part du reste_ , la tutoya-t-elle sans ciller.

 _\- D'accord. Regarde : la composition ici est binaire, deux, quatre, huit, à la manière de penser occidental, mais dans l'esprit des anciens, c'est sur le chiffre cinq qu'il faut se baser. Vois !_ lui répondit Emma tout aussi familièrement en faisant mine de tirer des traits imaginaires entre les différentes structures…

 _\- Pas ici_ , l'interrompit Scarlett, _ici les murs ont des oreilles. Allons plutôt chez moi, j'y ai des cartes détaillées, sur lesquelles tu pourras me montrer… me montrer tout ce que tu voudras,_ ajouta-t-elle d'une voix lascive et d'un regard rempli de luxure non voilée.

Emma lui sourit, mêlant amusement et gène. Après tout, c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen d'oublier l'espace d'une nuit, la montagne d'échecs de sa vie, et de fêter dignement son anniversaire. Et à l'heure actuelle, rien de mieux qu'une femme d'expérience pour le faire.

Elles quittèrent le site, alors que la lune remplaçait déjà le soleil au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La cité moderne jouxtant le site millénaire ressemblait plus à un agglomérat de petits villages typiques de la région. Petites maisonnettes en pierres et boiseries peintes de couleurs vives, rappelant qu'à leurs manières, les civilisations anciennes n'avaient jamais totalement disparues, même si le scandale de la construction d'un immense centre commercial entre ses murs avait retentit dans le monde entier.

Peu de touristes s'y attardaient, préférant de loin résider à Mexico, mais ceux qui choisissaient de rester, en gardaient un souvenir impérissable.

 _\- Voici l'auberge de ma famille. J'ai grandi ici et j'y ai toujours ma chambre,_ crut bon de préciser l'historienne.

Scarlett appela une employée de la maison et lui commanda quelque chose à manger dans sa langue natale, avant d'entraîner Emma au second étage, où se trouvait son pied-à-terre.

Emma se débarrassa de ses chaussures de trekking, alors que Scarlett lui tendit de quoi désinfecter et panser mieux ses plaies, avant de leur verser une bonne bière fraîche.

Elle s'assit sur le divan amovible près de son invitée, qui étudiait déjà avidement les cartes couvrant l'ensemble du site le plus sacré de Mésoamérique, qu'elle avait déposées sur la petite table.

Sirotant sa bière locale, bien plus forte que ce à quoi elle était habituée, Emma, comme prise de transes, se mit subitement à gribouiller sur les plans, tirant des lignes entre les principales constructions pour y former un pentagramme central. Les formes géométriques ainsi mises en exergue, furent annotées de curieux symboles, sans doute des formules mathématiques, n'ayant strictement aucune signification pour Emma, mais c'était compulsif, elle devait aller au bout, comme poussée par des forces supérieures que nul ne savait maîtriser.

Scarlett observa avec fascination comment la matière, les quatre éléments – l'espace-temps - , les quatre points cardinaux, les quatre âges de la terre, les quatre saisons, les quatre races humaines, les quatre animaux sacrés (aigle, serpent, ours et jaguar), manifestations du pouvoir royal, se transcendaient devant leurs yeux vers un nouveau plan d'existence et de compréhension à l'image parfaite de la pyramide, dont le carré de base tendait vers un seul point, élevant ainsi le monde des mortels vers celui des dieux.

 _\- Ma parole, Teotihuacán, s'extasia Scarlett, Teotihuacán Emma, Teotihuacán,_ répétait-telle en riant aux larmes, alors qu'elle l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser avec frénésie.

 _\- Ok, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ demanda Emma, tout en rendant le baiser reçu.

 _\- L'endroit où les hommes deviennent des dieux,_ vint la réponse saccadée, alors que Scarlett s'en prenait déjà à ses boutons de chemise.

 _\- Oui, ça je le sais, mais concrètement qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ haleta Emma tout en glissant elle aussi ses mains sous la blouse, prête à prendre feu.

 _\- En réalité, je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fous !_ hoqueta l'archéologue, alors qu'elle poussait le médecin sur le canapé, après lui avoir définitivement arraché son haut.

Emma décida de repousser ses questions et ferma les yeux, afin de profiter pleinement des sensations prodiguées par les mains expertes de sa compagne d'un soir. C'était agréable de se donner pour une fois à quelqu'un qui ne recherchait pas son propre plaisir, mais qui vénérait son corps de femme, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse dans l'univers.

Scarlett défit la ceinture du bermuda en jean de sa compagne, tout en se délectant de ses deux globes, augmentant ainsi les pulsations dans le centre d'Emma qui la menèrent peu à peu au bord du précipice. Emma gémit, faisant ainsi connaître son besoin pour plus.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la pression sur son bouton gorgé et ultra-sensible, Emma rouvrit ses yeux qui se plantèrent directement dans deux orbites rouges sang se trouvant au-dessus de son amante.

Le cri de plaisir que Scarlett espérait entendre ne vint jamais. Emma se déroba soudain de sous ses doigts, avant même que Scarlett n'eût pu la faire sienne, en hurlant de terreur.

Une furie s'abattit sur Scarlett, toutes griffes dehors, la poussant loin de la blonde à moitié nue, en l'insultant dans une langue inintelligible que le subconscient d'Emma enregistra néanmoins.

 _\- Par tous les dieux du passé, du présent de l'avenir, as-tu totalement perdu l'esprit ?! Comment oses-tu poser les mains sur l'Élue; ne t'ai-je donc rien enseignée ?! Stupide enfant, mettre ainsi en péril des générations entières pour une seule nuit de plaisir ! Si tu l'as souillée, nous attendrons encore un demi-millénaire, stupide, stupide, stupide ! Elle ne t'est pas destinée, comment n'as-tu su le voir, ne t'ai-je donc pas suffisamment instruite au sujet des signes_ , tempêta la chamane, alors que Scarlett tentait vainement de la calmer.

 _\- Mamie, calme-toi, mamie !_

 _\- Que je me calme ?_ et elle cria de plus belle, alors qu'Emma s'empressa de ramasser ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

 _\- Ça suffit !_ hurla le médecin à son tour une fois revêtue.

La petite vieille dame se retourna vers Emma, le visage encore rempli de colère, avant d'obtempérer en baissant les yeux avec révérence.

 _\- A votre guise, *Maquixtli* [Sauveur]._

Emma détailla un instant la vieille femme dont les traits rappelaient si parfaitement ceux de Scarlett, qu'elle aurait pu jurer que c'est à cela que l'archéologue ressemblerait dans une quarantaine d'années. Mettant son trouble de côté, elle s'immisça dans la conversation.

 _\- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Tu es celui… celle… qui doit sauver notre héritage,_ répondit la vieille femme visiblement décontenancée devant l'apparence de la jeune femme.

 _\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?_

La vieille femme semblait chercher une réponse appropriée à donner, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'Emma saurait instinctivement que ce ne serait qu'une partie de ce qui avait causé son trouble, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux garder pour elle-même.

 _\- A la dernière heure, deux êtres à la peau pâle et à la chevelure aussi lumineuse que le soleil se lèveront et se réclameront de Quetzalcóatl. Prenez garde, car si l'un rétablira l'ordre cosmique, l'autre l'anéantira. Que celui à qui il fut donné de voir l'enfant au jaguar n'oublie pas que si l'on peut apprivoiser le fauve, sa nature le pousse à te dévorer,_ récita-t-elle une des nombreuses prophéties tout en dévisageant la femme blanche à la crinière d'or.

Emma se souvenait bien des fresques à la gloire des Espagnols maîtrisant les sauvages et les païens. Hernán Cortès, l'homme blanc aux cheveux roux qui apprivoisa le jaguar, tels leurs fils du soleil, fut annoncé par les prophéties autochtones comme leur sauveur, le sauveur du paganisme.

 _\- Je connais cette prophétie, mais j'ignorais qu'il était question de deux êtres ?_

 _\- Peu le savent, car les vainqueurs écrivent l'histoire,_ intervint Scarlett qui avait enfin retrouvé sa voix.

 _\- Ok, Cortès a arrangé les choses à sa convenance, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?_

 _\- Vous avez vu l'enfant au jaguar, vous êtes le Sauveur._

 _\- Ne le prenez pas mal Madame, mais l'univers ne choisirait jamais quelqu'un qui n'a pas su sauver son propre enfant, et qui arrive à peine à prendre soin d'elle-même, pour un rôle si important. Sans oublier que j'arrive cinq siècles trop tard._

 _\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mon enfant,_ lui répondit la femme âgée après lui avoir pincé la joue, _mais comme le jaguar, Scarlett te montrera la voie… disons, une fois qu'elle aura repris ses esprits et qu'elle ne se laissera plus guider par sa libido insatiable, mais par sa tête._

Elles restèrent encore un moment à discuter avec l'intrépide vielle femme avant d'aller se coucher au petit matin: Emma sur le canapé et Scarlett sur une natte tressée à même le sol.

Les premières lueurs du jour éclairèrent la modeste masure, réveillant avec douceur la blonde endormie. Prises d'une envie pressante, Emma s'assit sur le bord du divan, lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec de la fourrure chaude. Instinctivement, elle tira ses jambes vers son buste, avant de lâcher un grand cri.

 _\- N'aies pas peur, il ne te fera aucun mal._

Les yeux bleu-vert s'écarquillèrent doublement devant le petit garçon nahuas aux cheveux bruns et aux traits de plus en plus familiers, assis au pied de son lit de fortune, alors que le fauve tacheté baillait allégrement sur la natte où s'était endormie l'archéologue.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_ réussit-elle finalement à articuler, malgré la peur qui la tenaillait au ventre.

 _\- Je suis beaucoup de choses_ , vint la réponse sibylline, _mais la vraie question ici Dr. Emma Nolan, c'est qui es-tu toi ? Juste Emma Nolan ou le grand Dr. Swan ? Pour être *Maquixtli iztac* [blanc] , il faudra que tu décides une fois pour toutes, qui tu es._

 _\- Je ne suis personne d'importance,_ répondit Emma avec dépit.

 _\- Le conquérant ravagea tout dans nos plaines, jusqu'au bétail dont il se gava, ne laissant au pauvre Aztèque déchu qu'un épi de Quinoa. Lorsque l'hiver vint, le guerrier mourut de faim, alors l'indien reprit sa terre sans même livrer combat, car il avait planté le peu qui lui restait pour récolter au centuple_ , répondit l'enfant avec sagesse, tout en souriant, alors qu'il caressait d'une main la tête de son animal de compagnie.

"Ça aurait pu être mon fils", pensa furtivement Emma en l'observant avec nostalgie. Il lui sourit avant de poursuivre :

 _\- Prépare-toi Cygne blanc, prépare-toi, car l'heure où le sang des dieux baignera l'astre qui illumine les ténèbres est proche. Emporte tout ce que tu pourras porter, mais fais un choix avisé, car il n'y aura pas de retour en avant._

Elle voulut le corriger, mais il avait déjà disparu, et le doux ronflement de Scarlett emplit à nouveau la pièce.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _1) « Les Maîtres bâtisseurs » dont la civilisation dominait le Mexique de l'an 900 à 1200 de notre ère et que les Aztèques considéraient comme leurs glorieux ancêtres. « Les toltèques étaient sages. Leurs œuvres étaient toutes bonnes, toutes parfaites, toutes admirables, toutes merveilleuses ... Ils ont inventé l'art de la médecine ... Et ces Toltèques étaient très sages, car c'étaient des penseurs, car ils ont inventé le décompte des années ... Ces Toltèques étaient justes. Ils n'étaient pas trompeurs. Leurs mots [étaient] des mots clairs... Ils étaient grands, ils étaient plus importants [que les gens aujourd'hui] ... Ils étaient très pieux ... Ils étaient riches. » — (Sahagún, 1950-1982 : livre 10, 165-170)_

 _2) Célèbre hôpital de Baltimore dans le Maryland._

 _3) « Grand Temple » autre nom de la pyramide solaire de Teotihuacán._

 _4) Principale groupe amérindien du Mexique, comptant un peu plus de 2,5 millions d'individus._

 _5) Francisco Pizarro González, marquis de Los Atabillos, conquistador espagnol connu pour avoir emprisonné et condamné à mort en 1533 le dernier empereur inca Atalhualpa avant de devenir le premier gouverneur de l'actuel Pérou._

 _6) Hernán Cortés de Monroy Pizarro Altamirano est un conquistador espagnol qui s'est emparé de l'Empire aztèque pour le compte de Charles Quint. Cette conquête est l'acte fondateur de la Nouvelle-Espagne et marque une étape fondamentale de la colonisation espagnole des Amériques au XVIe siècle._

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ;-)**


	3. Coïncidences & Signes hasard(i)eux

**LE CŒUR DE TEOTIHUACÁN**

 **Cualli tlanēci,**

 **Je suis ravie de constater que l'histoire vous intrigue et vous interpelle. J'espère que ma folle imagination continuera à le faire au fur à mesure qu'avancera le récit. Je remercie également les quelques invités qui laissent des commentaires. Je suis un peu un « pyramidiot » donc normal qu'après l'Égypte je vous emmène au Mexique, mdr.**

 **Mais trêve de palabres, voici enfin la suite. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Vocabulaire espagnol, quechua et nahuatl :**_

 _Ciudad (E)= cité, ville  
per favor (E)= s'il vous plaît  
Disculpeme (E) = Excusez-moi.  
Pusak (Q)= guide  
kispichik (Q) = Maquixtli (N) = Sauveur  
Quetzalcanauhtli (N)= Cygne_

* * *

 **3\. COÏNCIDENCES & SIGNES HASARD(I)EUX**

 **Je me demande toujours, en lisant les récits des voyageurs,  
par quelle prodigieuse coïncidence ils découvrent dans un lieu  
le sens même qu'il eut dans l'Histoire.  
** **Jacques Lacarrière**

 **Il suffit de prêter attention ; les leçons viennent toujours quand vous êtes prêt,  
et si vous êtes attentif aux signes, vous apprendrez toujours tout ce qui est nécessaire  
pour l'étape suivante.  
** **Paulo Coelho**

 _\- Hey, on se réveille la Belle au Bois dormant_ , retentit une voix à son oreille.

 _\- Je préfère Blanche Neige,_ s'entendit-elle répondre, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

 _\- Oh ho, Madame a un faible pour le Prince Charmant_ , rit Scarlett.

 _\- Plutôt la Méchante Reine,_ vint la réponse spontanée.

 _\- Il me semblait bien que je ne m'étais pas totalement trompée à ton sujet, et comment s'appelait l'infâme Evil Queen ?_

 _\- Hum, Lily, mais elle était plus écailles et griffes de dragon, que décolletés royaux à vous damner un saint, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?!_

 _\- Je vois parfaitement._

Elles en riaient encore lorsqu'elles regagnèrent la salle à manger pour un petit déjeuner tardif avant de se préparer à regagner la grande ville.

 _\- Prépares-toi, fais un choix avisé !_ les mots raisonnèrent en continu dans son esprit. _Et toi, qui es-tu, Dr. Emma Nolan ? Docteur… docteur… docteur…_

 _\- Oui, oui, je sais que je suis médecin !_ Cria-t-elle, afin d'étouffer les voix dans sa tête.

 _\- Ça va ?_ lui demanda l'archéologue légèrement inquiète pour sa nouvelle amie, alors qu'elle chargeait son matériel de fouilles dans le coffre de sa vieille coccinelle jaune toute rouillée.

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste une mauvaise passade. Ça va aller._

 _\- Si tu le dis, mais entre nous soit dit Emma, si tu es juste docteur, alors qui suis-je moi; une vulgaire chercheuse de trésors ?_

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _\- J'ai beau avoir étudié une matière à des kilomètres de la tienne, dans un pays pauvre, j'ai malgré tout eu vent de la plus jeune nominée au prix Nobel de Médecine de l'Histoire, et la méthode Swan, même si j'en ai à peine compris les rudiments, m'est malgré tout parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as tant insisté pour me séduire ?_ s'emporta subitement Emma, de plus en plus à cran.

 _\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Épingler le plus grand espoir de médecine cardio-thoracique de ma génération à mon tableau de chasse est un trophée auquel je ne pouvais absolument pas me passer,_ contra l'historienne, alors qu'elle raccompagnait Emma dans la ville la plus polluée du monde.

 _\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que tout ceci, toute ma vie, ce voyage, ça là, tout cela, ça n'a juste absolument aucun sens. C'est trop pour moi !_

 _\- Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce matin, lorsqu'une voix a résonné dans ma tête, un peu comme une voix d'enfant. Mais en me réveillant, je n'ai rien vu, je pensais avoir rêvé. Cependant, de nature curieuse, j'ai fait une rapide recherche sur la toile, et je t'ai trouvée grâce à une photo,_ précisa Scarlett.

 _\- Une voix d'enfant ?_ interrogea Emma plus calmement, de plus en plus troublée.

 _\- Oui, même si je conçois que ceci ne fasse aucun sens._

 _\- Ou que justement ça en fait...,_ commenta Emma à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, alors que Scarlett, guère plus avancée, gara la voiture devant le Four Season.

 _\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir rester encore quelques jours ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'attendait à Boston,_ questionna Scarlett tristement, à la pensée de perdre celle qui aurait pu potentiellement devenir sa meilleure amie.

 _\- Peut-être dans une autre vie_ , lui répondit chaleureusement le médecin en appuyant un doux baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

 _\- Ce fut un réel privilège de te rencontrer Emma Nolan alias Dr. Swan._

 _\- Idem pour moi Scarlett O'Hara des plantations de Teotihuacán,_ lui sourit Emma avant de regagner la réception du prestigieux hôtel où on lui remit ses effets personnels.

 _\- Vous étiez à la conférence sur l'impression 3D organique en médecine n'est-ce pas ?_ l'interrogea le jeune réceptionniste avec enthousiasme. _Çà devait être super-intéressant toutes ces têtes chercheuses rassemblées dans un même endroit pour échanger sur des choses dont je n'aurais assurément rien compris, mais qui vont révolutionner le monde. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'un chirurgien pouvait bien emmener dans sa valise lors d'un voyage à l'étranger ? Des scalpels et autres joyeusetés du genre, mais c'est sans doute juste ma fantaisie qui parle,_ rigola-t-il en finalisant la sortie d'Emma.

Emma lui sourit gentiment avant de prendre le bus pour le centre-ville où elle flâna encore un peu entre le Palais des Beaux-Arts et la Basilique de Sainte Marie de la Guadeloupe avant de regagner l'aéroport international de la *Ciudad* [cité] en fin d'après-midi.

De là, le médecin observa, perdue dans ses pensées, les grandes caravelles s'envoler à destination des quatre coins de la planète. Rentrer à Boston, pour quoi, pour qui ? Boston, Tallahassee ou Honolulu, après tout, quelle différence Quoi de plus qu'ici ?

Certes, elle était née dans une petite ville du Maine, et de ce fait, aurait dû s'identifier à la terre américaine. Après tout, sa mère, une SDF – aux dires des autorités – avait accouché d'elle en plein hiver et l'avait tenue au chaud contre son corps le mieux qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que le froid et le vent l'emporte au Walhalla. Emma aimait s'imaginer sa mère en Valkyrie triomphante lorsque le blizzard descendait du Canada, mais la vérité était que sa mère était sans doute morte à cause de son enfant à charge en d'autres mots, à cause d'elle. Toute son enfance, on n'avait cessé de l'accabler pour cela et son surnom de « Ugly Duckling » [vilain petit canard] n'avait pas aidé à atténuer la culpabilité qu'on avait eu de cesse de faire reposer sur ses épaules.

Par la suite, sa vie ne fut qu'un éternel déménagement d'un État à un autre. Une succession de familles d'accueil qui s'étaient aussitôt détournées à peine elle leur avait été confié, dont Emma gardait plus les sévices subis que les visages en mémoire. Tout était en place pour faire d'elle une enfant des rues dès son adolescence et l'amener en prison avant sa majorité.

Mais l'arrivée d'Ingrid avait tout changé et lui avait permis de réussir son secondaire et son baccalauréat jusqu'à l'inscription au Numerus Clausus hyper-sélectif de Harvard. Ingrid avait été la seule personne à croire en elle, balayant tous ses doutes et ses difficultés de son tempérament de feu et de glace hérité de ses ancêtres du Val d'Aoste qu'elle avait quitté petite fille. Pourtant, l'acceptation d'Emma dans le plus prestigieux programme de chirurgie avait été la dernière chose qu'elles avaient pu partager ensemble, avant que le cancer n'emporte celle qui s'approchait le plus d'une mère pour la jeune femme. Une chose qu'Emma n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire avec des mots, car son enfance avait fait d'elle une handicapée incapable d'exprimer ses émotions, et soudain il avait été trop tard. Elle gardait l'infime espoir qu'Ingrid avait entendu son pitoyable « Ti amo » dans son coma, même si le doute s'insinuait très souvent dans l'esprit du médecin.

Boston – le quartier italien - était resté son lieu de résidence par défaut, plus par habitude que réelle nécessité, mais ça n'était pas pour autant la maison. Là, dans cet aéroport, Santiago du Chili, Berlin ou Tokyo auraient tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire, car dans son cœur, Emma se sentait totalement apatride, sans la moindre racine.

En scrutant l'horizon, alors qu'on appelait pour l'embarquement de son vol, elle crut revoir son compagnon à quatre pattes sur les bords d'une des pistes d'urgence.

 _\- Il faut vraiment que tu rentres, ma vieille, tu commences à voir des jaguars partout,_ se réprimanda-t-elle en regagnant la file d'attente qui s'était formée.

La nuit tombait tôt sur Mexico, car entourée de montagnes, et ce soir la lune apparut tout aussi tôt à l'horizon, de manière à apparaître rouge-sang dans le soleil couchant.

 _\- Prépare-toi..., et toi qui es-tu ?_ Résonna à nouveau la voix... suivi d'une autre réflexion entendue en cette journée... : _qu'est-ce qu'un chirurgien emmène en voyage ?..._

Alors qu'Emma observait toujours le ciel orangé et le croisement entre les deux astres, l'embarquement toucha gentiment à son terme.

 _\- Tecpatzin et Nanahuatzin_ , songea-telle.

 _\- Madame, il me faut votre passeport et votre carte d'embarquement,_ l'interrompit dans ses pensées l'un des stewards.

 _\- Qu'emmène un chirurgien dans sa valise ?_ s'insinua de plus en plus cette question dans sa tête.

 _\- Madame, nous allons fermer l'appareil. Montez-vous à bord, oui ou non ?_

Emma le regarda sans réellement le voir, son regard traversant l'homme comme si elle cherchait à voir quelque chose au-delà de l'espace-temps lui-même.

 _\- Madame, est-ce que ça va ?_ s'inquiéta devant l'air hagard de la jeune femme tout le personnel de vol présent.

 _\- Je vais bien, et non, je ne monte pas,_ finit-elle par leur répondre en leur souriant, telle une démente tout droit sortie d'un asile de fous, une fois sortie de sa transe

Elle déposa le gros de ses affaires dans une consigne de l'aéroport, heureuse ou presque, ayant comme définitivement déposé les fardeaux qui l'oppressaient depuis tant d'années, avant de sortir pour héler un taxi pour rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche.

 _\- *Hospital de Jesus, per favor*._ [L'hôpital de Jésus s'il vous plaît]

 _\- Si señora._

Finalement, les hôpitaux mexicains n'étaient pas très différents des américains. Même souk aux urgences, et on y entrait à peu près comme dans un moulin. Emma attrapa une blouse de médecin sur un chariot de linge propre et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les locaux interdits au public.

Elle identifia rapidement la réserve de matériel et de fournitures. Elle patienta à peine dix minutes avant d'y pénétrer derrière une infirmière de bloc qui en avait déverrouillé l'accès au moyen d'un code à six chiffres à peine voilé.

 _\- Vraiment trop facile,_ murmura-t-elle en attrapant un kit de thoracotomie, des compresses, du fil de suture et d'autres fournitures qu'elle balança nonchalamment dans son sac à dos.

Elle entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne prenait garde à elle, puis elle se dirigea vers les blocs où elle espérait trouver l'élément manquant.

 _\- Ah ! vous voilà,_ jubila-t-elle en empochant plusieurs culots de sang de type 0 neg (1) avant de se diriger hors de la zone interdite, lorsque soudain, quelqu'un l'interpella.

 _\- *Disculpeme. Quién es usted? Qué hace usted aqui, señora ?*_ [Excusez-moi. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là, madame?]

 _\- Nom de Dieu, c'était trop facile !_ jura Emma en piquant un sprint, alors que l'infirmière donnait déjà l'alerte.

Il était désormais impossible de quitter l'hôpital par les portes, y compris celles de secours, et il était évident qu'une équipe de vigiles allait la rechercher dans l'établissement.

 _\- Réfléchis, bon sang, réfléchis Swan, réfléchis vite !_ S'encouragea-t-elle elle-même. _Ne surtout pas chercher à quitter l'endroit pour le moment,_ fut sa conclusion et elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des patients, afin d'y trouver une cachette, le temps qu'ils abandonnent les recherches.

Emma pénétra dans la première chambre dont elle ne perçut aucun bruit, pour se retrouver soudain nez à nez – ou plutôt nez à torse – avec un indien d'au moins deux mètres de haut.

 _\- *Disculpeme, yo me equivoque de sala*_ [Excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de chambre], bafouilla-t-elle surprise.

 _\- La penderie n'est pas grande, mais elle devrait faire l'affaire,_ lui répondit-il d'un clin d'œil espiègle.

Le médecin entra dans le placard, non sans sourire à son tour devant l'ironie de la situation, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que son nouveau complice. Le géant emporta le sac à dos du médecin avec lui, afin de le cacher sous le duvet de son lit dans lequel il se recoucha. Puis il attrapa quelque chose dans sa table de nuit et une douce mélodie retentit dans la pièce.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, deux infirmières et un vigile pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Le musicien virtuose s'arrêta et leur lança son regard le plus glacial.

 _\- On s'était pourtant mis d'accord, je suis votre protocole de santé à la lettre et vous, vous ne me dérangez pas durant les heures où je perfectionne mon art !_ s'offusqua-t-il de son baryton le plus terrifiant.

 _\- Oui, oui, évidemment, on devait juste vérifier, mais je vous en prie, maître, reprenez,_ répondirent-ils en repartant aussi rapidement que ce qu'ils étaient entrés, alors que la douce musique apaisait à nouveau les lieux.

Emma resta encore une dizaine de minutes, tapie dans l'endroit exigu, avant de s'aventurer à pousser la porte de l'armoire pour étendre ses jambes.

 _\- J'ai quelques CD de Gheorghe Zamfir (2) chez moi pour me relaxer après une journée particulièrement éprouvante, mais je ne pensais pas entendre un jour quelque chose d'encore plus divin. Pourquoi ne vous trouve-t-on pas dans les bacs à disques américains ?_

 _\- Sans doute parce que le Siku (3) est moins vendeur que son cousin européen, mais j'ai quand même bien vécu grâce à lui_ , sourit-il, en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. _Appelez votre *pusak* [guide] pour qu'il ou plutôt elle vienne vous chercher._

Emma le regarda, à nouveau sous le choc, mais elle fit comme il lui avait conseillé. Après tout, à quoi cela servirait-il d'argumenter avec l'inexplicable, comme si toute cette partie du monde la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même.

 _\- Prête pour votre premier cours ?_

 _\- Moi ? Mais j'y connais rien à la musique. Moi, les seuls instruments qui me parlent sont d'ordre chirurgical, alors la flûte de pan..._

 _\- Le Siku,_ la corrigea-t-il gentiment.

 _\- Si vous voulez, mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire._

 _\- Oh mais cela change tout, au contraire,_ rétorqua-t-il, _cet instrument et ce morceau en particulier vous sauveront un jour la vie, ainsi qu'au peuple tout entier, malgré le temps qui passe, ne l'oubliez pas, jamais._

 _\- Mais quel peuple ? En quoi tout ceci vous concerne-t-il ? Vous n'êtes même pas mexicain._

 _\- Vous raisonnez encore comme l'homme blanc, mais un jour vous comprendrez que bien qu'il y ait un nombre inimaginable de tribus : Aimaras, Chipayas, Chiriguanos, Nahuas ou Quechuas comme moi, il n'y a, et il n'y aura toujours qu'un seul peuple sur ces terres. Et même l'homme ou la femme blanche y sera accueillie comme une sœur, si elle le désire._

Emma s'imagina quelques instants faisant partie de la descendance aztèque, maya et inca, et bizarrement, cette simple pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Peut-être qu'il existait une patrie pour elle quelque part sur ces terres, finalement.

Le médecin s'assit sur le bord du lit pour bien observer son nouvel ami, qui entonna l'Hymne des Andes, à un rythme qu'Emma pouvait suivre, le découpant en plusieurs parties qu'elle mémorisa au mieux.

 _\- Tenez ! Ce n'est pas si difficile une fois qu'on a compris comment l'instrument fonctionne, ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problème à une scientifique telle que vous,_ et Emma se laissa convaincre et lui prit l'instrument des mains.

Emma passa la prochaine heure à se familiariser avec la flûte amérindienne, et la mélodie andine la plus célèbre de tous les temps se fit de plus en plus reconnaissable sous ses doigts de débutante.

 _\- Il est l'heure *kispichik* [Sauveur] ou Maquixtli si vous préférez._

 _\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir le dire, je ne suis pas la Sauveuse,_ s'agaça Emma à nouveau.

 _\- Pas encore, mais vous êtes sur le point de le devenir_ , répondit-il sans se laisser décontenancer, et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, avant d'ajouter son précieux instrument aux choses collectées par Emma.

 _\- Et comment je sors sans être vue ?_ le regarda-t-elle comme s'il avait toutes les réponses de l'univers.

 _\- Ils viennent de sortir la benne à ordures ménagères juste sous ma fenêtre, je pense que ça devrait être suffisant pour amortir une chute de deux étages. La fenêtre de gauche peut facilement être sortie de ses gonds, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et voilà aussi déjà votre amie, pile à l'heure,_ lança-t-il lorsque des phares éclairèrent la rue déserte derrière l'hôpital sur laquelle donnait sa chambre.

 _\- L'heure ?_ interrogea-t-elle, à nouveau perdue, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. _Prenez soin de vous mon ami. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais vous témoigner ma juste reconnaissance._

 _\- Mon peuple et moi-même sommes largement rétribués *Quetzalcanauhtli iztac* [cygne blanc], mais maintenant hâtez-vous, car votre envol est proche._

Il aida Emma à décrocher la fenêtre de ses gonds, et elle sauta dans le vide, sous les yeux ahuris de Scarlett qui venait de sortir de sa coccinelle jaune.

 _\- Bon sang, Emma, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête !_ la réprimanda-t-elle en l'aidant à sortir de la benne, et d'ôter de ses vêtements les épluchures et autres détritus ménagers, dont certains collaient et sentaient tout, sauf la rose.

 _\- Je t'expliquerai tout, promis, mais d'abord fichons le camp d'ici, Scarlett._

 _\- Dire que je viens de nettoyer ma voiture,_ se lamenta l'archéologue, alors qu'Emma prit place du côté passager.

Elles firent un crochet par l'aéroport afin d'y récupérer le reste des affaires du médecin. L'archéologue n'en revenait toujours pas, alors qu'Emma, après lui avoir brièvement raconté sa journée, en riait encore au moment de quitter Mexico pour les collines désertiques la ramenant sur le plateau de Teotihuacán.

 _\- Tu es vraiment une folle-dingue, tu le sais ! M'appeler ainsi à la rescousse, alors que tu viens de braquer la pharmacie d'un hôpital._

 _\- Tu aurais préféré une du centre-ville ?_ pouffa Emma en argumentant : _Que veux-tu, je suis chirurgienne cardio-thoracique... du moins, je suis supposée l'être... donc il me faut du matos... même si j'ignore totalement pourquoi, pour où et surtout pour qui...  
_

 _\- Ah oui,_ sourit Scarlett en roulant dans la nuit noire.

A la croisée entre le site archéologique et la ville, une étrange lueur éclaira une silhouette se trouvant soudainement au milieu de la route.

 _\- Attention !_ hurla la blonde, alors que Scarlett braqua par réflexe, envoyant la coccinelle dans le fossé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ s'indigna la mexicaine.

Scarlett n'avait vu le jeune homme qu'une fraction de seconde, et lorsqu'elle regarda dans son rétroviseur, l'étrange apparition avait disparue.

 _\- On aurait dit un ange ?_

 _\- Avec des serpents sur la tête ?_

Puis quelque chose tomba sur le capot avec fracas, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes femmes. Les phares se reflétèrent dans deux onyx ambrés qui les détaillaient avec un regard perçant, avant que le félin ne se retourne pour emprunter la route de l'ancienne cité.

Emma sortit de la voiture pour la pousser rapidement hors du champ dans lequel elles s'étaient embourbées.

 _\- Suis-le !_ ordonna Emma comme si elle voyait au-delà des apparences.

Scarlett, ayant compris que les choses - transcendant ce que pouvait en comprendre un esprit humain - se précipitaient depuis l'arrivée de la blonde, redémarra la voiture et se dirigea vers l'antique haut-lieu religieux.

En voyant les hautes clôtures qui avaient été dressées pour protéger le site, fermé aux touristes la nuit, Emma maugréa :

 _\- Et bien, c'est pas gagné, et je parie que ça grouille de vigiles un peu partout par ici._

 _\- Ça, ce ne sera pas un problème,_ sourit Scarlett en empruntant un petit chemin latéral loin du regard des surveillants du site.

 _\- Tu es sûre de vouloir m'accompagner ? Je veux dire... tu sais que j'apprécie ta présence, mais si on se fait prendre, tu as réellement plus à perdre que moi._

 _\- Ah oui, qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer_ , lui lança Scarlett sur un ton énigmatique, tout en sortant son paquetage du coffre, comme si elles allaient faire un trekking de plusieurs semaines.

Emma acquiesça et sortit un sac à dos tout aussi gros dans lequel elle transféra les affaires du plus petit avant d'emprunter le pas à Scarlett, vers une ouverture dans le grillage. Scarlett attaqua la grille avec une pince coupante.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ cria presque la blonde.

 _\- T'inquiètes pas, l'un des disjoncteurs a sauté il y a un mois et n'a toujours pas été réparé. Aussi cette partie est coupée du réseau électrique et les caméras de surveillance y sont mortes._

Une fois l'ouverture suffisamment grande, elles balancèrent leurs sacs avant de s'engouffrer elles-mêmes dans l'ouverture.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_ interrogea Emma, qui, aux vues de ses agissements des vingt-quatre dernières heures, doutait de plus en plus de sa propre santé mentale à chaque pas.

 _\- Maintenant, on garde la foi,_ répondit Scarlett d'une assurance qui dépassait l'entendement.

Elles avancèrent tant bien que mal dans la nuit, Scarlett se repérant aux différents contours de pierres, car il était exclu d'allumer une torche électrique sans se faire immédiatement repérer. Au moment où elles pensaient s'être définitivement perdues, les nuages laissèrent passer l'éclat de la lune une fraction de seconde.

 _\- Là !_

Emma pointa du doigt les deux pépites qui disparurent sous un mur longeant le sanctuaire de Quetzalcóatl. Elles descendirent avec grande peine le vieil escalier qui s'engouffrait sous la pyramide. Une fois complètement protégées par les pierres, Scarlett alluma sa torche.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes interdites, à détailler la grande fresque qui leur voilait le passage.

 _\- Un cul de sac, sérieux ! Il n'a quand même pas pu se volatiliser ainsi ?_ s'impatienta Emma, qui ne comprenait rien à rien à ces gribouillis.

Il n'y avait que le silence et les ténèbres pour leur tenir compagnie. Pourtant, à force, et malgré l'épaisseur des murs de pierres, un léger bourdonnement se fit peu à peu entendre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce ?_

 _\- Juste le Rio San Juan qui se déverse dans l'un des deux canaux qui alimentent la cité en eau,_ répondit l'archéologue avec ennui.

 _\- Je pensais que le temps en avait fait un désert ?_

 _\- C'est le cas, c'est juste le peu qu'il en reste._

 _\- Est-ce que la source se trouve sous la pyramide ?_

 _\- Du tout, elle se trouve bien plus au sud, en dehors même de la ville._

 _\- Mais alors pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi quoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi l'eau coule encore sous la pyramide si les canaux sont asséchés, alors que dehors la rivière coule toujours massivement._

 _\- Aucune idée._

Quelque chose leur échappait, et visiblement la réponse devait se trouver dans cette pièce, sinon pourquoi le jaguar les aurait-il menées ici ?

Au centre de la fresque, on distinguait clairement la tête de Quetzalcóatl, le serpent à plumes et maître des lieux. Au-dessus, la pyramide solaire autour de laquelle on distinguait des hommes et des femmes sacrifiés, et à son sommet, un cœur humain flanqué de fleurs de tournesol, brillait de mille feux. Sur les côtés, des scènes de vie paysannes et de chasse à gauche, puis à droite, la mort et la désolation, la destruction par le feu. Quant au tout, il était entouré par deux corps de serpent rattachés à la tête du dieu, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu.

 _\- Le sang et l'eau,_ précisa Scarlett.

 _\- Je comprends les trois-mats dans la baie, visiblement, ça représente la fin de l'empire, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce cœur humain au sommet, je pensais que Quetzalcóatl était le seul dieu à ne pas demander de sacrifice humain._

 _\- Exact, c'est pour cela que certains d'entre nous ont prétendu que cette fresque était un faux. Sans oublier le condor et le lama qui n'ont strictement rien à faire dans cette partie du monde, mais la datation au carbone quatorze des pigments utilisés dans la peinture certifient de son authenticité._

 _\- La fresque aurait pu être déplacée de la grande pyramide ici ?_

 _\- Aucune chance, la pyramide de Quetzalcóatl est bien plus ancienne que les deux autres. Si tu veux mon avis, cette fresque est juste un ramassis de connerie. Je propose qu'on rentre à l'auberge et qu'on revienne demain, je suis crevée et mon lit me manque._

Emma n'écoutait plus, subitement le mystère de la pyramide avait toute son attention.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une carte, disons pas seulement,_ finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes.

 _\- Sans blague ! Et c'est quoi alors, madame la nominée au Nobel que je sais tout ?_

 _\- C'est un cœur, stylisé certes, mais un cœur quand même._

Scarlett, avec n'importe qui d'autre, aurait argumenté, mais elle sentait bien qu'Emma n'avait pas lancé cette théorie, nouvelle et inattendue pour l'historienne qu'elle était, sur un coup de tête.

 _\- Explique-moi s'il te plaît, car j'avoue que l'anatomie et moi, ça fait deux ?_

 _\- Le cœur humain est composé en trois parties, du moins si on simplifie à outrance, exactement comme la fresque devant nous : deux ventricules avec leurs oreillettes de chaque côté, plus l'ensemble des vaisseaux sanguins qui leur sont reliés par différentes valves au-dessus._

 _\- Ce qui impliquerait un circuit fermé sur lui-même, ici dans la cité ?_ tenta de rejoindre au mieux la pensée du médecin, Scarlett.

 _\- Exactement, mais aux vues des dimensions et des matériaux anciens, je ne vois pas comment ceci pourrait être reproduit à cette taille. N'est-ce pas totalement dément de même l'envisager ?_

 _\- Pas forcément. Je dirais qu'à la manière des romains c'est peut-être possible._

 _\- Des romains ?_

 _\- En Europe, ils faisaient remonter les montagnes à leurs aqueducs, au moyen de tours, de réservoirs et de siphons gigantesques. Les plus extraordinaires se trouvaient dans le sud de la France, dont le fameux Pont du Gard,_ expliqua l'archéologue, heureuse de pouvoir compléter de son savoir celui de son amie.

Instinctivement, leurs yeux se levèrent vers le plafond qu'Emma éclaira. Elles y découvrirent un gigantesque condor déployant ses ailes au-dessus d'une partie précise de la pièce. Quatre pierres, formant un carré parfait, arboraient chacune les empreintes d'un animal.

 _\- Un condor qui abrite de ses ailes le lama, l'ours à lunettes à en juger d'après la taille, le jaguar et le serpent. J'avoue que je n'y comprends rien,_ commenta l'archéologue de plus en plus perdue.

Alors qu'elle cherchait encore un début d'explication historique à tout ceci, Emma s'attaqua aux quatre pierres à coup de talon bien martelés. Elle finirent par céder sous son poids, comme elle l'avait espéré.

 _\- Attention !_ Avertit-elle Scarlett avant que les pierres au centre se dérobèrent à leur tour, faisant place à un trou dans le sol d'environ un mètre carré.

Le passage libéré était suffisamment large pour qu'elles puissent s'y engouffrer avec tout leur bardas. La mousse sur les murs ne laissait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien d'une ancienne canalisation en pierres, s'imbriquant si parfaitement l'une avec l'autre que même l'élément liquide ne passait pas au-travers.

 _\- C'est fabuleux !_ s'extasia Emma en découvrant le tunnel secret (4) de la pyramide, aux côtés de Scarlett qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être enfin la première à découvrir quelque chose à propos de Teotihuacán, la cité à laquelle elle avait vouée sa vie.

Hormis la mousse, la pierre semblait à peine humide et elles rampèrent à quatre pattes, torches en mains, le long du tunnel faisant environ un mètre de haut et autant de large.

Emma rangea son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, car il était désormais impossible d'en utiliser la boussole 4G pour se repérer, le signal satellite ne pénétrant pas le complexe, tout comme les sismographes n'y étaient pas parvenu.

 _\- Selon toi, où ça va nous mener ?_

 _\- Au cœur de Teotihuacán je dirais, même si ma boussole n'est guère plus à même de nous le dire,_ plaisanta Scarlett avec son joujou datant du XIX siècle à la main.

Elle tapota encore un peu la vitre au-dessus de l'aiguille qui cherchait désespéramment le pole magnétique, lorsqu'un boucan inimaginable retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le réservoir d'eau de pluie, dans la partie supérieure de la pyramide, arrivé à la limite de sa capacité, se déversa subitement dans les entrailles de la pyramide, afin d'alimenter en eau la cité comme il le faisait depuis des siècles, sans que personne n'en avait jamais soupçonné l'existence depuis sa redécouverte en 1864.

En une fraction de seconde, le déluge s'abattit sur les deux femmes, la force des flots leur arrachant les jambes de dessous leurs corps avant même qu'elles n'eurent le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, les emportant dans un tourbillon infini et sans fond.

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 _1) Les personnes dont le groupe sanguin est O négatif sont souvent appelées « donneur universel » car elles peuvent donner du sang aux personnes de tous les groupes sanguins, car leurs globules rouges ne possèdent aucun antigène rejeté par les différents groupes sanguins. En revanche, les personnes du groupe O négatif ne peuvent recevoir que du sang de leur propre groupe sanguin._

 _2) Musicien et compositeur roumain, virtuose de Naï, la flûte de pan roumaine, né en 1941. On le considère généralement comme le plus grand flûtiste de Pan au monde._

 _3) Instrument à vent polycalame andins aussi appelé Zampoña en espagnol. C'est une flûte de pan répandue dans nombre de populations vivant au Chili, au Pérou, en Bolivie, en Argentine et au Paraguay. Mais ils sont avérés également au Mexique et plus rarement chez certaines tribus indiennes des USA voire du Canada, et ce depuis plus de 6000 ans._

 _4) En 2003, à la suite de pluies torrentielles, un tunnel d'une profondeur de 18 mètres et long d'une centaine de mètres a été découvert sous la troisième plus imposante pyramide de Teotihuacán : celle du serpent à plumes. En 2015, on y découvre du mercure. Pour les archéologues, il s'agissait d'un indice qui pouvait conduire à la tombe royale du souverain de la cité, mais pour l'heure il n'en est toujours rien. Cependant un trésor gigantesque de plus de 75'000 artefacts y était entreposé, incluant des balles en caoutchouc totalement intactes, servant aux jeux de balles, du jamais vu jusqu'à nos jours._

* * *

 **Merci à ma meilleure moitié pour sa relecture. Publication incertaine pour la semaine prochaine, ça va dépendre un peu du planning familiale pour cause de vacances... Restez attentifs aux notifications...**


	4. L'autre côté du Miroir

**LE CŒUR DE TEOTIHUACÁN**

 **Cualli tlanēci,**

 **Merci d'adhérer une fois de plus à ma fantaisie, un peu déroutante par moment, et je vous rassure, ça ne va pas changer de sitôt, mdr. Je ne peux pas répondre aux invités, mais j'apprécie également la plupart de vos commentaires. Et pour celui ou celle qui préfère injurier l'histoire que de laisser une critique constructive, à défaut d'être positive, je répondrais juste ceci : Oui, le SwanQueen parle généralement de deux « cons » qui se rencontrent, lol.**

 **Je précise également que je n'ai pas de formation médicale, aussi la chirurgie mentionnée dans ce chapitre ne relève nullement d'un traité dans le domaine, mais juste de support au récit, dans sa part largement approximative et incomplète.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous dis à bientôt.**

* * *

 _ **Vocabulaire espagnol et nahuatl de ce chapitre :**_

 _No tema (E) = Ne pas avoir peur  
Soy (E) = Je suis  
Medico (E) = Médecin  
Tztzimime (E) = Démons  
Icnītl (N) = Ami  
Cihuapilli (N) = Princesse  
Chimalxochitl (N) = Fleurs de tournesol_

* * *

 **4\. L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

 _ **Si vous pensez que Dieu n'a pas d'humour,  
regardez-vous dans un miroir le matin au réveil.  
Anita Pearce.**_

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la première chose que son esprit perçut, fut l'herbe fraîche sous ses doigts. La mexicaine en elle releva immédiatement l'impossibilité de la chose, car ça faisait au moins deux siècles qu'il n'y avait plus autant de verdure à Teotihuacán. Scarlett se redressa péniblement, alors que ses yeux prirent connaissance de ce qui l'entourait à la lueur de la lune prenant le dessus sur les épais nuages qui avaient dû être à l'origine d'un violent orage.

Les contours de l'imposante pyramide, au loin, confirmaient que la rivière les avait recrachées quelque part en contre-bas du sanctuaire lunaire. L'archéologue contempla l'ouvrage de pierre. C'était bien « Templo Mayor » tout en ne l'étant pas, du moins pas la version qu'elle en connaissait.

En se relevant, elle huma l'air dont l'odeur légèrement âpre n'avait rien à voir avec la puanteur habituelle remontant des bidonvilles de la capitale. Bien qu'elle ne put l'identifier, ça n'était pas non plus la pollution et le smog des jours estivaux.

Un toussotement la fit sursauter, avant qu'elle ne se précipite auprès du corps allongé à une vingtaine de mètres de sa position.

 _\- Emma, ma parole, tu as avalé le Rio San Juan tout entier,_ plaisanta-t-elle tout en aidant la jeune femme à vider toute l'eau de ses poumons.

 _\- L'Amazone plutôt,_ rétorqua Emma tout en crachant encore plusieurs minutes, avant de demander : _Où sommes-nous ?_

 _\- Et bien ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir._

Emma essuya l'eau de son visage du revers de sa main avant de la retirer immédiatement en lâchant un cri de surprise, là où d'autres auraient crié de dégoût, avant de sauter promptement sur ses pieds.

 _\- Du sang,_ expliqua-t-elle tout en scrutant les alentours à la recherche de leurs affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

Emma alluma la lampe torche qui, par miracle, fonctionnait encore. Le sol détrempé était maculé de traînées cramoisies, alors que d'énormes gouilles d'eau donnaient à l'herbe verte une couleur rouge.

 _\- Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_ Jura Emma en dessanglant son sac à dos.

 _\- Trump a fini par nous mettre sur la gueule !_ lâcha la mexicaine, tout en vidant son sac sur une pierre pour essorer ses vêtements et son matériel, comme Emma avait déjà commencé à le faire.

 _\- Impossible que ça soit un quelconque engin explosif, il n'y a pas le moindre morceau de chair, ni aucun corps, qu'il soit mort ou vif d'ailleurs._

 _\- Il y a bien une explication à tout ceci,_ lui murmurait son intuition, mais l'archéologue se battait avec elle-même, sa raison ne pouvant tout simplement pas l'intégrer. _Il faut en avoir le cœur net,_ lâcha-t-elle en remettant son sac à dos. _Suis-moi !_

Emma, interloquée, suivit l'archéologue sans poser de question, sur l'autre versant du site, en longeant la plus petite pyramide à vive allure.

 _\- Vas-tu me dire où on va et pourquoi tu sembles aussi pressée ?_

 _\- C'est impossible, juste impossible, impossible, impossible,_ ne cessait de répéter Scarlett en regagnant l'arrière du complexe avant de crier devant l'horreur qui se dévoilait devant leurs yeux.

Où qu'Emma dirigeait sa lampe torche, partout les mêmes visages, des corps entreposés dans un immense charnier à proximité d'un énorme tas de cendres encore chaudes. Pour une raison inconnue, les cadavres n'avaient pas tous été brûlés, comme si le site avait été abandonné dans la hâte.

Le médecin réagit au quart de tour, et se précipita dans le fossé à la recherche de survivants. Elle retourna le premier corps et vit le trou béant au milieu de la poitrine, puis un second et un troisième où elle fit le même constat.

 _\- C'est impossible, impossible,_ reprit-elle, le credo de sa compagne d'infortune, tout en inspectant la bonne centaine de corps qui gisaient là, tous dépouillés de leur moindre vêtement.

 _\- Qui peut s'adonner à pareille boucherie,_ pleura-t-elle, _quels barbares,_ ajouta-t-elle en lâchant toute une panoplie de jurons plus obscènes les uns que les autres.

 _\- Pas un seul cœur n'a été laissé, c'est un trafic d'organes sans précédent. Regagnons la voiture et allons dénoncer tout ceci aux autorités avant de quitter ce pays de malades,_ lâcha Emma au bout de vingt minutes. _Dire que tout ceci a dû se produire i peine quelques heures, aux alentours de midi, je dirais, en plein jour en plus, c'est incroyable. Alors tu viens !_ Appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers là où elle pensait retrouver leur véhicule.

Mais au lieu du grillage, elle ne trouva qu'une très riche et dense végétation, du côté de la pyramide du serpent à plume.

 _\- Putain, mais où est cette fichue bagnole !_

 _\- Emma, Emma, écoute-moi, Emma._

 _\- Et pourquoi les murs semblent avoir été rénovés, comme si on venait tout juste d'abandonner les habitations ?_

 _\- Emma._

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel !_

 _\- Emma !_ Hurla une troisième fois Scarlett.

 _\- Mais on est où, bon sang ?_

 _\- Pas où, mais quand._

 _\- Pardon ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ton explication ne va pas me plaire._

Scarlett se racla la gorge, afin de gagner encore un peu de temps, avant de lâcher une énormité qu'elle n'avait nullement envie d'exprimer à voix haute, comme si le dire la rendrait soudain plus réel.

 _\- Comment dire, je crois que nous avons... ce tourbillon devait être un genre de vortex spatio-temporel... je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Chut !_ l'interrompit Emma dans ses explications laborieuses.

 _\- Je n'entends rien,_ dit Scarlett au bout de quelques minutes.

 _\- Bizarre, il me semblait... là ! un chant ?_

 _\- Une complainte plutôt._

Emma dirigea la torche vers le sommet de la pyramide solaire, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle en connaissait.

 _\- Waouh !_ ne put-elle étouffer, en découvrant le magnifique sanctuaire aux couleurs vives. _La vache !_

Le faible rayon de sa torche continuait son exploration jusqu'à tomber sur un être humain assis au trois-quarts de la hauteur du monument, cherchant visiblement à protéger le corps d'un autre.

Quelqu'un avait survécu à ce massacre, c'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de l'eau. Emma avait besoin de s'y accrocher, comme si c'était là la dernière étincelle d'espoir retenue dans la boîte de Pandore, comme si la survie de l'univers tout entier dépendait de ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant.

Son instinct de survie la poussait à fuir, de ne surtout pas s'en mêler, mais sa nature première, sa vocation, son serment d'Hippocrate en cet heure, et en ce lieu, semblaient plus fort que jamais. Alors, Emma prit sur elle, et elle escalada courageusement la montagne artificielle, suivie de près par Scarlett.

Voyant les étrangères venir à sa rencontre, l'étrange personnage recouvrit au mieux la nudité du corps allongé sur ses genoux d'une peau d'animal. Arrivée à la hauteur de l'être, s'avérant être une jeune femme à peu près de leur âge, Emma tenta de communiquer avec elle.

 _\- *No tema, soy medico* [N'aie pas peur, je suis médecin],_ crut bon de préciser Emma.

Entendant la langue des envahisseurs, le jeune femme qui protégeait si farouchement le corps de son amie, tira un couteau de sa ceinture et attaqua Emma d'un geste vif.

Le médecin recula d'un bond, manquant de glisser le long de la paroi. Heureusement, elle s'en tira avec plus de peur que de mal, et l'entaille sur son bras n'était que superficielle, alors que la jeune femme continuait d'agiter son poignard tout en criant :

 _\- *Tztzimime, tztzimime !* [Démons]_

Emma, ne comprenant pas la langue de l'indigène, se retourna vers Scarlett pour qu'elle prenne le relais. Ce que l'archéologue fit en tentant de rassurer la jeune femme paniquée, en nahuatl.

 _\- Icnītl [Ami] ?_ Demanda la jeune Aztèque une fois moins agitée.

 _\- Ami,_ confirma Emma en hochant la tête avant de se présenter en bonne et due forme avec les quelques mots de nahuatl que Scarlett lui avait appris.

Toujours pas totalement en confiance, la jeune femme, qui s'appelait Belle, consentit malgré tout à laisser le médecin s'approcher du corps de sa maîtresse qu'elle tenait toujours sur ses genoux. La dernière victime sacrificielle de l'après-midi, avait dit la servante, et pourtant le corps était encore souple, alors qu'il devait être aux environs d'une heure trente du matin, ce qui ne faisait absolument aucun sens. Emma examina la blessure au thorax, s'attendant à y découvrir exactement la même chose qu'elle avait vu sur les corps qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être brûlés.

 _\- Mais je ne comprends pas, un cœur se trouve dans cette poitrine,_ s'exclama le médecin surpris, en plongeant immédiatement ses mains dans l'ouverture, afin d'y masser l'organe dur comme de la pierre qui pompait le sang au ralenti.

 _\- Ce n'est pas le sien,_ expliqua Belle de manière confuse, Scarlett la traduisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Emma ne comprenait rien et insista pour que Belle soit plus précise.

 _\- C'est le cœur de... « les dieux sont mes juges », mais j'ignore ce que ça signifie, probablement un titre ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que là, je ne suis guère plus avancée que toi_ , commenta Scarlett.

Emma sourit en se remémorant les séries télévisées de son adolescence et lâcha la citation qui l'avait toujours autant faire rire, bien que l'heure présente soit grave, voire désespérée.

 _\- Je suis Anise, ça signifie « noble force ». Enchanté, je suis Daniel, ça signifie « Dieu est mon juge ». Et je suis Jack, ça signifie... euh... y a quoi dans la boîte ? (1)_

Emma rit à sa propre blague, alors que Scarlett et Belle la fusillèrent du regard.

 _\- Ok, ok, mais avouez qu'elle est drôle quand même,_ s'esclaffa-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de retrouver son sérieux. _Bien, reprenons, il s'agirait donc du cœur d'un certain Daniel, même si je ne comprends pas comment une transplantation cardiaque de fortune a pu se produire spontanément sans aucune aide d'un chirurgien,_ résuma Emma.

 _\- Juste aux dires de Belle, cet homme serait mort il y a un quart de cycle, soit treize longues années._

 _\- Et bien, sans doute que cette femme est folle, ou alors elle nous ment pour couvrir les salauds qui ont fait cela. Parce que oui, ce cœur est en bout de course, mais il a parfaitement rempli sa fonction le temps que j'arrive,_ explosa Emma de plus en plus agacée par la situation.

 _\- Que tu arrives ? Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ! Et arrête de t'en prendre à cette femme, elle a fait au mieux pour son amie, mais elle est terrifiée, ce qui est bien compréhensible, on le serait à moins. Alors ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus que tu vas arranger les choses Emma !_ rétorqua Scarlett tout aussi à cran, en prenant la défense de Belle.

Emma resta bouche bée devant la remontrance de son amie, de son « pusak », son guide, comme l'avait qualifiée le vieil inca, et elle baissa la tête en signe d'excuses, tout en cherchant une solution pour sauver la princesse dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, pour ne pas dire du miracle.

 _\- Sans doute que les fonctions cérébrales ont déjà été sacrément endommagées, car ce n'est pas avec ceci que son corps a pu recevoir un apport suffisant en oxygène,_ analysa le médecin à voix haute.

 _\- Ce qui signifie que tu ne veux rien tenter ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit._

 _\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu dis Emma ? Parce que là on dirait que c'était un jeu d'enfant ton escapade à l'hôpital, alors que tu y faisais des choses n'ayant ni queue ni tête, juste par intuition ou par folie. Et maintenant que le tout prend un semblant de sens, j'ai l'impression que tu es incapable d'user de ce matériel volé et de tes compétences. Faut te ressaisir bon sang, parce que moi, j'y connais absolument rien en chirurgie cardio-thoracique._

 _\- Il lui faut une transplantation en toute urgence, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, en dehors de nos trois organes solidement attachés dans nos poitrines, il y en a aucun de disponible. Et même si on retrouvait cette fichue voiture, on ne pourrait pas la transporter juste à Mexico, quant à ceci, c'est mort,_ s'exaspéra Emma en lançant son téléphone portable en direction de Scarlett qui le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ Osa demander Belle avant que le ton entre les deux amies ne s'envenime d'avantage.

Scarlett lui expliqua ce qu'était une transplantation cardiaque, ainsi que les rudiments de la chirurgie moderne.

 _\- Alors prenez le mien,_ offrit de suite la servante, _moi je ne suis rien, mais elle, elle est *Cihuapilli* [princesse], notre peuple à l'agonie a besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Le monde a besoin d'elle,_ argumenta Belle.

 _\- C'est très noble et généreux Belle, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Seuls peu d'individus sont compatibles les uns avec les autres._

 _\- Sans oublier que même si les vôtres l'étaient, je ne prendrais jamais une vie pour en sauver une autre. Et cela même si j'avais la garantie absolue que ça la sauverait, alors à combien plus forte raison ne pas l'envisager dans ce cas,_ ajouta Emma aux dires de Scarlett qui traduisait au mieux tous leurs échanges.

 _\- La première chose à faire est de trouver un endroit plus approprié pour que je l'examine dans de meilleures conditions que je ne peux le faire ici,_ continua Emma ses réflexions.

 _\- La cité a été abandonnée, nous pouvons porter ma maîtresse dans une des maisons si cela est plus simple pour que vous la soigniez,_ suggéra Belle plein d'espoir.

Scarlett et Emma se regardèrent et décidèrent de ne pas interroger Belle au sujet du pourquoi de cet abandon, redoutant une nouvelle révélation trop lourde à intégrer en cette trop longue et improbable nuit.

Emma, clairement la plus sportive des trois, souleva le corps, enveloppé dans la peau de jaguar, avec précaution, et le porta dans ses bras avec un respect qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même, tandis que Scarlett continuait le massage cardiaque et que Belle soutenait la tête qui reposait sur le bras musclé d'Emma, en lui insufflant de l'oxygène, comme le médecin le lui avait expliqué plus tôt.

La descente fut scabreuse, mais Nanahuatzin, d'humeur clémente, les avait aidées du mieux qu'il pouvait en les éclairant de toute sa puissance. Les rayons lunaires éclairèrent avec bienveillance le visage paisible de la princesse aztèque qui semblait comme endormie. Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement en découvrant pour la première fois les traits du visage détendue dont la beauté était à couper le souffle.

 _\- Pas une princesse, mais une Reine_ , songea Emma en la détaillant.

Au pied de la pyramide, elles récupérèrent leurs sacs qu'elles y avaient déposés avant l'ascension, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la maison la plus proche de l'enceinte des dieux.

Elles entrèrent dans une maison où Belle leur indiqua un lit en roseaux légèrement surélevé, sur lequel Emma déposa son précieux fardeau. Soudain, des larmes giclèrent dans ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Le trop plein d'émotions et le problème médical insolvable mettaient ses nerfs totalement à vif.

 _\- Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni même par quoi commencer. C'est trop difficile, je vais encore échouer. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'arriverais pas à la sauver,_ s'effondra totalement Emma.

Belle l'observa plus attentivement, ne comprenant visiblement pas que l'étrangère à la peau pâle se lamente autant de la mort de sa maîtresse, et elle toucha l'épaule d'Emma plein de compassion et de tendresse. Ce faisant, Belle avait momentanément lâché le bras d'Azcasuch qui tomba le long du lit, et ce que sa main avait si solidement gardé enfermé dans sa paume lors du sacrifice s'éparpilla sur le sol. Emma se pencha pour ramasser les pétales dorées.

 _\- *Chimalxochitl* [Fleurs de tournesol], ses préférées,_ précisa Belle.

 _\- Je sais,_ répondit Emma machinalement avant de se taper le front violemment. _Mais ce que je suis bête, c'est forcément la solution,_ cria-t-elle en retrouvant de suite l'ensemble de ses forces. _Surtout n'arrêtez pas le massage cardiaque, je reviens aussi vite que je peux !_

 _\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ Interrogea Scarlett qui ne comprenait rien.

 _\- Voir les dieux,_ vint la réponse à peine audible, alors qu'Emma courait déjà à nouveau en direction de la grande pyramide.

Elle l'escalada aussi rapidement qu'elle put, sans se soucier de ses jambe, ni de ses mains qui s'écorchèrent le long des marches glissantes.

Arrivée au sommet, elle découvrit un énorme autel de pierre recouvert d'une montagne de cœurs humains, empilés les uns sur les autres.

 _\- Putain, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque nouvelle épreuve, ça soit encore plus compliqué qu'à la précédente !_ Se plaignit Emma, tout en se mettant immédiatement à l'ouvrage, en y plongeant les mains avec dégoût.

Bon nombre de cœurs avaient été cannibalisés et les autres déjà grisâtres étaient investis d'asticots et d'autres parasites plus répugnants les uns que les autres. Emma, tel un lanceur au base-ball, jeta les cœurs inutilisables en direction du ciel noir, tout en insultant l'ensemble des dieux connus et inconnus.

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible, mais où est-ce que tu te caches?!_ s'impatienta de plus en plus le médecin dont la foi s'amoindrissait à chaque organe qu'elle balançait dans le vide.

Soudain un éclair aveuglant la projeta à terre et une vive voix se fit entendre :

 _\- Fille de l'homme blanc, pour qui te prends-tu pour voler ainsi les dieux ?!_

Emma étouffa sa peur et se retourna témérairement, en inspectant les alentours avant de répondre avec aplomb :

 _\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous, vous qui n'avez même pas le courage de vous montrer ?! Je n'ai aucune intention de répondre à un lâche tapi dans le noir._

En lieu et place d'un nouveau coup de foudre, un rire profond résonna subitement autour d'elle.

 _\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle était exquise, mes frères, mes sœurs. N'est-elle pas parfaite ?_

 _\- Arrogance n'est point courage._

 _\- Le manque de peur relève souvent de la folie._

 _\- Je maintiens qu'un homme aurait été un choix plus avisé._

Des dizaines de voix s'élevèrent dans la nuit, chacune allant de son avis plus ou moins favorable à la native du Maine (du vingtième siècle?).

 _\- Stop !_ les interrompit Emma en hurlant.

 _\- Comment oses-tu nous interrompre, sale petite vermine ?!_

 _\- Et vous, comment osez-vous me faire perdre encore plus de temps, alors que sans son cœur, la vie de Regina peut cesser à chaque instant. Alors donnez-moi ce fichu cœur pour que je puisse enfin faire ce pour quoi vous m'avez fait venir ici. Plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite je rentrerai chez moi. Capisce, comprende, understand !_ s'agaça le médecin devant l'inaction des spectres qui flottaient autour d'elle.

 _\- Regina ?_

 _\- Rentrer chez elle ?_

 _\- Qui est Regina ?_

 _\- De quoi elle parle ?_

 _\- Votre Cihuapilla... je sais plus quoi... fallait vraiment être tordus pour inventer un langage aussi compliqué avec des mots interminables... Regina, court, précis, votre Reine quoi !_

 _\- C'est vrai que c'est plus court._

 _\- Çà sonne plutôt bien._

 _\- Çà claque tout en restant majestueux._

 _\- Hérésie, on ne va quand même pas l'appeler comme le font nos ennemis !_ Hurla une voix plus forte que les autres.

 _\- Mais non, ce n'est pas de l'espagnol._

 _\- Eux, ils disent Reina, pas Regina._

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

 _\- Déjà qu'avec un seul Dieu le monde part à vau-l'eau, mais alors avec plusieurs... C'est à ce demander comment cette civilisation a pu survivre durant trois millénaires, ça relève tout bonnement du miracle_ , songea Emma en prenant son mal en patience.

En attendant Emma, Scarlett et Belle faisaient plus ample connaissance.

 _\- Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de sang mêlé adulte avant toi. J'ignorais totalement que le démon blanc violait nos femmes depuis autant d'années, sans vouloir t'offenser._

Scarlett ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou ne pas dire, redoutant de dérégler le continuum espace-temps et l'histoire des hommes de manière imprévisible pour ne pas dire catastrophique. Mais en même temps, leur venue avait été prévue par des forces supérieures, alors peut-être que tout ceci était déjà inclus dans l'histoire qu'elle connaissait et avait étudiée.

 _\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Sinon, pourquoi t'habilles-tu en rouge ? Ce n'est pas très pratique au quotidien, bien trop visible pour la chasse et trop salissant en cuisine. A moins que tu n'aies des fonctions de prêtresse, là d'où tu viens. Désolée, je parle trop, ma maîtresse me le dit souvent,_ s'excusa Belle en insufflant une nouvelle goulée d'air au corps allongé.

 _\- Je viens d'un monde où blancs et indiens vivent ensemble, même si l'harmonie parfaite n'existe pas encore, mais on y travaille. Les sang-mêlé, ils y naissent de l'amour, du moins la plupart du temps. Quant au rouge, c'est ma couleur préférée, et même si tu as raison que ce n'est pas toujours pratique au quotidien, je l'assume pleinement. Même qu'à l'école, on m'appelait simplement « Rouge ». Et pour ce qui est de trop parler, on me dit généralement la même chose,_ répondit Scarlett en souriant avec bienveillance.

 _\- A ta place je n'aurais jamais quitté ton pays. Je n'ai connu un semblant de paix que lorsque j'étais enfant, depuis tout n'est que guerre et désolation, sans oublier que demain, Tenochtitlan - Mexico va tomber, ce qui marquera indéniablement la fin de notre façon de vivre. J'espère juste que les espagnols ne nous tueront pas tous. Pas que je tienne spécialement à la vie, mais c'est pour les autres que je m'inquiète._

 _\- Je n'ai pas réellement eu le choix à vrai dire, mais maintenant que je suis ici, j'en suis plutôt heureuse._

 _\- Mais tu risques d'y mourir._

 _\- Sans doute._

 _-Mais alors pourquoi, à ta place je serais terrifiée ou en colère ?_

 _\- Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te rencontrer,_ sourit Scarlett d'un air charmeur, ayant pour conséquence de faire rougir méchamment Belle, qui ne sut plus quoi répondre, ce qui amusa profondément la femme en rouge.

Emma s'était laissé aller à une micro-sieste, la fatigue des quarante-huit dernière heures l'ayant finalement rattrapée. Ce furent d'étranges pulsations au creux de ses paumes qui la réveillèrent. Emma sourit en découvrant le cœur rouge vif et en pleine santé qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle scruta la nuit noire, mais en dehors des contours des deux autres pyramides, la ville et de la végétation au sol, elle ne vit rien. Puis elle tendit l'oreille, mais en dehors du vent jouant dans les branchages de la forêt, et de quelques cris d'animaux, elle ne perçut aucune voix.

 _\- Quel rêve étrange, émit-elle en se relevant de la pierre sur laquelle elle s'était assise._

 _\- Merci !_ Cria-t-elle à l'attention des dieux avant de quitter la plate-forme, _après-tout, on ne sait jamais._

 _\- De rien, soit bénie,_ vint la réponse dans le vent, à moins que ça ne soit une fois de plus son imagination qui lui jouait un tour.

Emma redescendit de la pyramide solaire avec le précieux organe, qui même s'il avait été arraché plus de huit heures plus tôt de son habitat naturel, n'avait contre toute logique subit aucune altération (2).

 _\- Comment as-tu su ?_ interrogea l'archéologue lorsque son amie repassa enfin le seuil de la modeste demeure.

 _\- La fresque._

 _\- Le cœur entouré de tournesols._

 _\- Oui, à croire qu'archéologie et médecine sont des spécialités complémentaires après tout,_ sourit le médecin en revérifiant les constantes du corps allongé.

 _\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Interrogea Belle.

 _\- Maintenant on transplante ce cœur. Bien que théoriquement ça soit une autogreffe, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça peut être possible, mais qu'importe. On sauve cette femme et on rentre chez nous !_ Lança le médecin avec assurance.

Scarlett se garda de lui demander comment elle comptait rentrer à leur époque après tout, un seul problème à la fois.

Belle sortit dans la cour intérieure pour y raviver le foyer et y cuir de l'eau, avant de récolter un maximum de peaux d'animaux et d'étoffes en coton dans la maison et les maisons voisines, tout comme le médecin le lui avait demandé.

Pendant ce temps, Scarlett aida Emma à déplacer le lit et à le surélever au centre de la pièce avant d'installer des torches surplombées d'anthracite et de tissus imbibés à l'alcool de canne-à-sucre (3), tout autour, en prenant bien garde que rien d'inflammable ne se trouve à proximité.

La pièce ainsi éclairée allait permettre à Emma de travailler, même si de nombreuses problématiques subsistaient encore.

La chirurgienne prépara son matériel sur une petite table-basse, alors que Belle, ayant refusé d'exposer plus que nécessaire la nudité de sa maîtresse aux regards d'étrangers, s'occupait de la toilette du corps d'Azcasuch.

 _\- Ne pouvant pas dévier le flux sanguin, les clamps seront insuffisants pour retenir l'hémorragie. Je suturerai aussi vite que possible, quitte à y revenir après-coup, mais j'aurais néanmoins besoin de toutes les mains disponibles pour tenir les vaisseaux._

Scarlett acquiesça et Belle hocha simplement la tête, toujours pas convaincue que la chirurgienne puisse réellement faire ce qu'elle envisageait.

Emma regarda sa montre, il était quatre heures zéro-trois, lorsqu'elle fit la première incision pour extraire le cœur de Daniel de la poitrine de sa patiente. Elle retrouva rapidement la rapidité et la précision de ses gestes qui jadis avaient fait sa renommée.

 _\- Prêtes ?_

 _\- Oui._

Emma s'assura une dernière fois que les doigts de ses deux aides pinçaient correctement les vaisseaux puis d'un dernier coup de scalpel sur l'aorte, elle sortit le cœur malade.

Bien que le froid de la nuit avait placé le corps de la princesse en hypothermie et ainsi ralenti considérablement le débit sanguin, la pression dans la plus grosse artère du corps humain défia rapidement les forces de Scarlett.

Emma déposa avec délicatesse le cœur sain dans la cage thoracique et sutura le greffon avant que l'aorte ne se déchire, ordonnant à Scarlett de laisser passer régulièrement du sang entre ses doigts pour éviter que cela ne se produise. Le sang perdu était remplacé par les culots de sang reliés à une intraveineuse.

Belle était en charge d'oxygéner régulièrement sa maîtresse, comme elle n'avait cessé de le faire depuis leur descente du sanctuaire, à l'exception de la demi-heure où elle s'était occupé de l'eau et des tissus, lors de laquelle Scarlett avait pris le relais.

Emma termina les anastomoses (4) à une vitesse record.

 _\- Lâchez tout, en douceur,_ dit-elle au bout de septante-cinq minutes et plusieurs centaines de points.

Hormis quelques petits saignements qu'elle rectifia rapidement, tout le reste tenait parfaitement.

 _\- Bien, voyons si on peut la réchauffer et faire remonter ses pulsations à un rythme normal._

Belle entoura le corps de compresses chaudes avant de déployer les peaux tels des couvertures pour faire remonter la température corporel sous l'œil attentif d'Emma qui observait le moindre sursaut anormal de l'organe qu'elle venait de greffer.

 _\- Scarlett, augmente légèrement le fentanyl, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réveille avant que je ne l'ais refermée correctement._

Scarlett augmenta légèrement l'anesthésie comme Emma le lui avait demandé. Atteignant les trente-cinq degrés Celsius, le cœur entra subitement en tachycardie puis en fibrillation massive.

 _\- Non, je t'interdis de me faire ça maintenant,_ entama le chirurgien dans un dialogue avec l'organe récalcitrant, tout en inspectant à nouveau l'abdomen au moyen de sa torche électrique. _Calme-toi, tout ira bien, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, calme-toi, avant que tout ne se déchire._

Étonnamment, le cœur semblait comprendre, et cessa ses caprices jusqu' à s'arrêter totalement de battre.

 _\- C'est pas vrai, merde ! Faites-moi de la place !_ hurla-t-elle, en massant le cœur avec vigueur avant d'évincer Belle, afin d'insuffler elle-même l'oxygène nécessaire en déposant ses lèvres sur le nez et la bouche de sa noble patiente.

La décharge qui traversa leurs deux corps fut plus puissante qu'un défibrillateur cardiaque chargé à son maximum. Emma se retrouva à moitié groggy au sol. Belle l'aida à se relever rapidement alors que Scarlett observa comment le cœur exposé à sa vue s'était remis à battre comme si rien ne pouvait plus le perturber.

Le médecin sourit avant de refermer le péricarde et la cage thoracique du mieux qu'elle put, malgré l'absence d'une partie du sternum.

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent à l'horizon, lorsque la chirurgienne déposa définitivement ses outils.

 _\- Allez-vous reposer un peu, je vais veiller sur elle,_ dit Emma à ses deux acolytes dont les bâillements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

 _\- Ce serait plutôt à toi d'aller dormir,_ répondit Scarlett.

 _\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, là, je suis encore shootée à l'adrénaline. Vous aurez largement le temps de prendre votre quart._

Deux heures plus tard, Emma sentit que les doigts qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main se mirent à bouger. Elle se leva de son siège pour anticiper la moindre réaction qui pourrait survenir lors du réveil de sa protégée.

Il était huit heure quinze du matin lorsque les yeux chocolat rencontrèrent pour la première fois le regard vert-océan de la Sauveuse.

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 _1) Bravo à ceux qui l'avait, il s'agit en effet d'une citation de Stargate SG1, Saison 4, Épisode 3 « Expérimentation hasardeuse » (Upgrades), lors duquel les héros de la série enfilent des bracelets de conception extra-terrestre leurs donnant une force et une vitesse extraordinaires, mais qui finissent par flancher, alors qu'ils les utilisent en pleine mission._

 _2) Généralement on conserve un cœur à quatre degré Celsius, et ceci pas plus de six heures hors du corps humain._

 _3) Type de charbon contenant la plus haute teneur en carbone et ayant la particularité d'émettre - tout comme le bio-éthanol (alcool de betterave) - presque aucune fumée._

 _4) En médecine, la connexion entre deux vaisseaux ou d'un vaisseau sur un organe._

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ;-)**


	5. Eveil à la Conscience

**LE CŒUR DE TEOTIHUACÁN**

 **Cualli tlanēci,**

 **Me voilà de retour après quelques jours de vacances en famille. Merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements. Voici la suite de notre saut dans le temps avec les premiers échanges entre Emma et Regina, alias Azcasuch, la princesse aztèque.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires;-)**

* * *

 _ **Vocabulaire nahuatl de ce chapitre :**_

 _Mayeques = Gens du peuple_  
 _Cihuapillahtocatzintli = Reine_  
 _Cihuapilli = Princesse_  
 _Maquixtli = Sauveur_  
 _Teocalli = Pyramide mexicaine_  
 _Tlamah = Chirurgien_  
 _Ahuacamolli = Purée d'avocat (ou Guacamole pour la beauté de l'étymologie)_  
 _Chīlli = Piment (con carné s'il vous plaît)_  
 _Ilipta= Chique à base de feuilles de coca_

* * *

 **5\. ÉVEIL A LA CONSCIENCE**

 _ **L'espérance est le songe d'un homme éveillé.  
Aristote**_

 _ **L'or de l'Éveil est dans le sol de notre esprit,  
mais si nous ne creusons pas, il reste caché.  
Kalou Rinpoché**_

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle attendu là, tapie dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, elle n'aurait su le dire. Une heure, un jour, une éternité ? après tout, ici, le temps n'avait que peu d'importance, voire il n'existait tout simplement pas. Ici, on n'avait plus ni corps, ni sens. Ici, on ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, on était dépourvu du besoin de manger ou de boire et le toucher ne captait que le vide abyssal. Cependant, contre toute logique, elle savait intuitivement qu'elle n'était pas seule au cœur de cette nuit infinie.

Un souffle se leva là où le néant régnait encore une seconde plus tôt. C'était infime, et pourtant elle pouvait sentir un léger déplacement d'air le long de son corps immatériel. Puis, la légère brise s'intensifia et un bruissement vint à son tour rompre le silence infini le vent venait de se mêler aux feuilles d'un puissant chêne entamant un ballet enjoué avec elles. Elle ne voyait toujours pas l'arbre, mais elle l'imaginait majestueux à la couronne bien fournie, comme une réminiscence d'un lointain souvenir,

Un bruit sourd, suivi de plusieurs autres quelque chose venait de tomber sur la terre encore informe et vide. Le chêne livrait sa précieuse semence à la terre, donnant naissance à une végétation riche et dense, une forêt fabuleuse.

Glands, pommes de pins, chacun donnant selon son espèce, furent précipités au sol par le doux zéphyr et ses fils plus impétueux. Alors la terre se mit à trembler sous elle, menaçant de l'engloutir là où les ténèbres n'avaient su le faire. Elle chuta, renversée par une horde de créatures gigantesques, se précipitant et se battant pour la nourriture jonchant les fourrés.

Elle avait atterrie dans une petite flaque d'eau, mais rapidement la modeste source devint torrent. Pourtant les géants lui résistèrent et continuèrent à piller la nature et ses bienfaits.

En conséquence, un flash aveuglant déchira la voûte céleste, comme un serpent lumineux venu frapper un miroir noirci par la fumée. (1) De son reflet surgit un animal au pelage époustouflant mêlant la lumière à la noirceur qui l'avait fait naître. Le jaguar se jeta sur ces êtres avides et belliqueux et les dévora un à un dans un gigantesque bain de sang. Puis, ne restant aucun survivant, le félin se tourna enfin vers elle. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où fuir, alors elle se présenta au combat ultime sans chanceler, saisissant le pelage tacheté comme si elle saisissait le ciel étoilé (2) lui-même, et la colère du gros chat s'estompa, et il se mit à ronronner sous ses caresses. Le premier monde venait de disparaître.

Les ténèbres et le silence envahirent à nouveau tout l'espace, à l'exception de ce compagnon d'infortune qui demeura à ses côtés. Puis petit à petit, la nature se régénéra et offrit à nouveau ses semences aux *Mayeques* [gens du peuple] venus du mystère des dieux. Puis le jaguar s'agita à nouveau, il venait d'apercevoir le serpent qui l'avait frappé une éternité plus tôt. Voici venu le temps de sa vengeance, d'un coup de griffe il attrapa la queue du reptile et rassemblant toute sa fureur, il le jeta au loin. Ceci provoqua un ouragan tellement fort qu'il emporta les gens du peuple, le dispersant sur l'ensemble de la planète. Étrangement, la tempête ne l'affecta pas, alors elle observa comme certains réussirent à s'agripper aux branchages des arbres qui, grâce à leurs racines profondes, ne vacillèrent pas. Trouvant ce refuge dans leurs couronnes, ils se métamorphosèrent en singes. Le second monde venait de disparaître.

Elle se retrouva seule, errant d'un néant à un autre. Pourtant, il semblait qu'il était dans la volonté d'une force plus grande, qu'il y ait quelque chose plutôt que rien. Et voici que l'eau, ayant envahi la majeur partie du lieu grâce aux vents mortels, permit à des plantes plus variées et plus nutritives de pousser. Ainsi, des centaines de nouvelles espèces d'animaux virent le jour. Jamais le monde n'avait été plus luxueux. Les êtres intelligents qui le peuplaient y atteignaient une longévité inégalée dans la quiétude et l'abondance. Elle tenta de se rapprocher et d'interagir avec ce monde idyllique, mais pourtant ils ne semblaient pas la voir, ni même ressentir sa présence. Était-elle condamnée à observer leur bonheur d'éternité en éternité en punition de n'avoir su offrir cela au peuple que la providence lui avait confié ?

La souffrance de l'échec de sa propre vie la frappa de plein fouet, et le goût amer de l'inachevé envahit sa bouche et sa trachée. C'était plus violent que le sacrifice physique qui l'avait mené ici, plus insupportable que la trahison de sa propre famille, plus mortel que la mort elle-même. Et elle savait intrinsèquement qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour y remédier.

Affligée et recourbée sur elle-même, elle ne vit pas l'être vaniteux et cruel qui se leva du milieu de la foule, revendiquant l'ensemble des biens pour lui-même et forçant ses congénères à le servir en esclaves. Alors la pluie, autrefois bienfaisante, se mêla brusquement à la foudre. Le ciel se déchira et les étoiles vacillèrent, et vinrent frapper la terre de toute leur puissance, déchirant la croûte terrestre si profondément que les êtres qui la peuplaient tombèrent dans une fournaise sans nom. Elle observa comme les volcans brûlaient les immenses champs de blés. Maîtres et esclaves courraient sans but, comme le font, face aux dangers, les dindons. Le troisième monde venait de disparaître.

Mais contre toute attente l'épouse femme du tyran lui survécu grâce à un épi de maïs qui avait poussé à l'endroit même où la terre avait englouti son mari. Un regard plein d'espoir se posait sur elle sans qu'elle ne le sache, un être coincé entre tous ces mondes plaçait désormais toutes ses espérances en elle. Mais hélas, féminin ou masculin, le cœur gangréné par l'envie demeure identique. Même survivant à l'apocalypse, il ne retient rien de la vie et encore moins de la mort. Alors, l'eau tomba à nouveau du ciel. Pourtant, une fois l'énorme brasier éteint, le ciel ne cessa de déverser ses ondées jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient recouverte le moindre lopin de terre. Pour échapper à la noyade, les derniers êtres peuplant ce monde se transformèrent en poissons. Elle observa cet énième désastre avec colère. Elle rassembla toute sa fureur dans son essence et elle frappa de toutes ses forces un cyprès encore debout sur une colline. Étonnamment, le tronc fut sensible à son courroux et l'arbre, ainsi déraciné, servit de refuge à un couple de jeune gens fuyant pour leurs vies.

 _\- Enfin !_ Lâcha-t-elle soulagée.

Soulagement qui dura le temps que les flots se retirent, car voyant l'abondance de poissons, ils ne purent s'empêcher de les attraper, de les faire cuire et de les manger. Tels des chiens, ils se nourrirent de leurs propres frères et sœurs. Le quatrième monde venait de disparaître. (3)

La dernière étincelle d'espoir venait de s'éteindre dans son cœur et elle hâtait le jour où elle pourrait se mêler au néant à son tour. Elle sentit son flux sanguin perdre en intensité, et ses ossements s'asséchèrent, bien que son corps n'existait pas dans cette dimension. Puis une voix à la fois intérieure et extérieure vint la rejoindre au plus profond de son enfer personnel.

 _\- Aime à nouveau Azcasuch, aime à nouveau *Cihuapillahtocatzintli*_ [ma Reine].

Alors elle lâcha prise, décidant de faire confiance à ce compagnon qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, fidèle dans la vie, la mort et dans chacun des mondes qu'elle avait pu traverser.

 _\- Je le ferai, j'ouvrirais à nouveau mon cœur, et grâce à la force de cet amour nous empêcherons que tout ceci ne se reproduise une cinquième fois._

Elle sentit ce sourire bienveillant se poser sur elle, puis un sang neuf fuser dans ses artères et ses veines. En une fraction de seconde, elle vit défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux. Mais l'étrange rêve ne s'arrêta pas avec sa demi-sœur lui arrachant les entrailles. Subitement, son esprit s'éleva au-dessus de Teotihuacán et plongea par-dessus les collines dans l'autre vallée où elle vit des centaines de milliers d'hommes et de femmes s'affronter dans une guerre sans nom.

Dans toute l'histoire de son peuple, elle demeurerait inégalée de par sa taille, de son enjeu et malheureusement aussi par son nombre de victimes. Au nord, au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest, où que se pose son regard, aucune famille ne serait épargnée, chacune pleurerait ses morts des siècles durant.

Elle observa son père et sa mère se battre dans des camps opposés, alors qu'une poignée d'hommes blancs en truquaient les cartes, ordonnant aux troupes indigènes de perpétrer leur propre génocide, le tout se terminant dans un ultime chaos planétaire. Le cinquième monde allait disparaître comme les quatre précédant et cette fois-ci, elle le savait, les dieux n'en créeraient pas un sixième. (4)

 _\- Aime à nouveau._

Ces mots l'avaient guidé tel un flambeau dans la nuit, dans les abysses de son âme, dans les entrailles de la mort durant des jours, des siècles, des éternités. La princesse avait espéré se réveiller au paradis, dans le domaine des dieux, mais elle aurait aussi accepté que tout s'arrête instantanément, sans avenir, sans passé, sans présent. Tout aurait été acceptable, tout avait été imaginé par les prêtres, tout avait été calculé par les sages, tout semblait avoir été anticipé, imagé, expliqué, tout, absolument tout.

Pourtant lorsqu'au bout de cette longue et pénible nuit, elle trouva enfin la force de lever les paupières voilant son regard, elle fut éblouie non par la gloire des dieux, ni par le soleil triomphant de midi, mais par un éclat plus vif, plus clair et plus indescriptibles que la plus belle supernova qui lui avait été donné d'observer dans l'univers.

Désormais elle regardait la lumière originelle - le soleil tel qu'il fut au début de la création - face à face, sans aucun filtre, et étrangement ses yeux ne s'y brûlèrent point, bien qu'une chaleur nouvelle réchauffa son âme autant que son corps. Peau pâle, cheveux d'or, regard émeraude et sourire écarlate la fixèrent comme au matin du monde.

Le temps resta encore suspendu une fraction d'éternité entre elles, puis la princesse chercha à articuler péniblement ses premiers mots, tout en dévisageant en détail l'étrangère penchée au-dessus d'elle. Celle-ci était visiblement en train de vérifier son état de santé qui ne devait pas être au mieux à en juger par le feu qui brûlait ses poumons et la douleur qui traversa sa cage thoracique jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres.

 _\- Soif... de l'eau..._

Emma lui sourit avec soulagement avant d'attraper son propre gobelet en terre cuite sur la petite table basse. De son bras fort, elle soutint la tête de sa patiente et porta l'eau vivifiante à ses lèvres encore légèrement bleutées avec bienveillance et douceur.

 _\- Doucement,_ susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de l'Aztèque, lorsque celle-ci se mit à tousser alors que l'eau s'infiltra dans sa trachée sensible.

 _\- Doucement,_ répéta-t-elle en l'abreuvant patiemment par petites gorgées.

Durant toute l'opération, les yeux bruns n'avaient quitté ses homologues verts, cherchant à y trouver les réponses aux mille et une questions qui fusèrent dans son esprit encore embrumé.

 _\- Où suis-je ? Est-ce l'autre monde ? Suis-je morte ou vivante ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mon corps ?_ Interrogea-t-elle en désignant l'immense bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Emma qui ne comprenait qu'un mot sur dix et encore, après avoir reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller de fortune qu'elle lui avait fabriqué au moyen de son sweet à capuche, lui fit signe d'attendre et alla réveiller Belle et Scarlett pour qu'elles l'aident à communiquer avec cette femme dont le charisme intense sublimait son incroyable beauté, et dont le regard captait son attention depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne franchisse le portail du temps.

 _\- *Cihuapilli* [Ma princesse]!_ se précipita Belle au chevet de sa maîtresse en se prosternant à genou avant de porter la main de son amie à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de ses larmes de soulagement.

 _\- Cette étrangère, Emma, le *Maquixtli* [Sauveur] venu d'un autre monde, vous a ramené de trépas à la vie._

Jamais un autre être qu'elle-même n'avait trouvé grâce aux yeux de sa servante, jugeant ses congénères grossiers, imbus d'eux-mêmes et paresseux, et voilà que Belle vantait sans plus tarir les mérites de cette femme médecin et de son acolyte. C'était aussi incongru que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre et elle ne put empêcher le rire de s'emparer d'elle, même si celui-ci menaçait de la tuer une nouvelle fois.

Emma réagit immédiatement en lui injectant quelque chose dans le bras qui calma presque instantanément la douleur et elle ne combattit pas non plus le rire de soulagement qui s'en suivit. Rire dans lequel elle fut rejointe par ses soignantes, une fois qu'elles avaient constaté que les convulsions malmenant son corps meurtri étaient sous contrôle et qu'elle ne risquait plus de s'étouffer.

Elle savoura cette franche camaraderie dans laquelle elle pouvait oublier son rang, son titre, son devoir, jusqu'au monde sur le point de disparaître, au profit d'être une femme comme toutes les autres l'espace d'un instant. Sa mère lui avait enseigné que le rire n'était que futilité, irrespectueux envers les choses sacrées et qu'il était, tout comme l'amour, à bannir de son existence. Mais ne venait-elle pas de mourir et de ressusciter à cette tendre musique qui venait à bout de tout. Oui, le rire était vraiment le propre de l'homme, voire de la femme, et elle se promit à elle-même que malgré tout ce qui surviendrait désormais dans son existence, elle n'oublierait pas d'y revenir à chaque fois qu'elle le pourrait, que la situation soit joyeuse ou désespérée.

 _\- Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma mort ?_ Finit-elle par demander.

\- Un jour et une nuit, mais je ne saurais le jurer, car pour moi, cela ressemblait plus à une éternité. Je veillais votre corps sur les marches du *Teocalli* [pyramide mexicaine], le protégeant du mieux que je pouvais de l'orage et du froid, lorsqu'elles sont arrivées comme par miracle. Je ne sais ce qu'Emma a négocié avec les dieux, mais elle est revenue du sommet du grand temple avec votre cœur avant de travailler avec acharnement jusqu'au petit matin pour vous rendre Cihuapilli, expliqua Belle avec passion et déférence.

Azcasuch écouta attentivement le récit de sa servant et tenta de tout remettre en place dans son esprit, tout en ignorant encore où s'arrêtait le rêve et où commençait la réalité. La fatigue la submergea et elle plongea dans un sommeil agité, mais néanmoins réparateur.

Belle, Scarlett et Emma la veillèrent en alternance trois jours durant, s'assurant qu'elle s'hydrate toute les trois à quatre heures.

Bien qu'elles s'étaient réparti la garde de leur protégée, le médecin n'accepta que très rarement de quitter le chevet de sa patiente, allant jusqu'à placer une natte sur le sol à proximité pour les quelques heures de repos qu'elle daigna s'accorder elle-même. Et même lorsqu'elle rejoignit Belle et Scarlett pour discuter un peu ou les aider à préparer les repas dans la petite cuisine à ciel ouvert de l'arrière-cour, son regard se perdait régulièrement vers la porte entre-ouverte, pour s'assurer que la respiration de sa Regina restait stable et régulière. Dès que celle-ci changeait en devenant plus saccadée sous la douleur, Emma se précipitait pour lui administrer de la morphine qui viendrait à manquer bien trop tôt.

 _\- Est-elle toujours aussi protectrice avec ses patients ?_ Interrogea Belle en faisant du feu.

 _\- Je ne saurais le dire, Emma et moi, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours,_ répondit Scarlett en déposant dans la cour un supplément de bois sec qu'elle venait d'aller chercher dans la forêt.

 _\- Elle devait être le *Tlamah* [chirurgien] suprême dans ton monde pour accomplir un tel prodige ?_ continua Belle en coupant ses ingrédients.

 _\- Elle en était l'un des meilleurs oui, mais un drame personnel lui a fait renoncer à pratiquer ce genre de médecine_ , expliqua Scarlett en tendant un gobelet d'eau à la cuisinière.

 _\- Mais elle a fait une exception pour elle._

 _\- On dirait oui._

 _\- C'est parce qu'elles sont liées. J'avais presque oublié à quoi cela ressemble,_ soupira Belle en portant l'eau rafraîchissante à ses lèvres.

Scarlett ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer et de sourire à la jeune femme si clairvoyante, assise à ses côtés, en train d'égrainer épis de maïs et couper oignons et tomates. Scarlett attrapa son couteau de poche accroché à sa ceinture et se mit à l'aider, tout en échangeant régulièrement quelques regards doux avec la brunette.

 _\- Comment est-ce ?_

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- De voir tout ceci, alors que tu en as juste étudié les ruines ?_

 _\- Le rêve de tout archéologue j'imagine._

 _\- Est-ce comme tu le pensais, ou es-tu déçue ?_

\- C'est bien mieux, la cité est encore plus belle et majestueuse que sur nos maquettes, ce sont des reconstructions que des artistes ont tenté de faire dans mon monde, mais je suis, non pas déçue, mais triste de vivre cette aventure incroyable en pareilles circonstances pour toi et ton peuple.

 _\- Tenochtitlan va tomber et nous allons tous mourir n'est-ce pas ?_

Scarlett ne répondit pas.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne veux rien dire, afin de ne pas influencer davantage le cours de l'histoire, mais tes yeux te trahissent, mon amie, tes yeux te trahissent... et pas que pour ça..._ ajouta Belle dans un murmure que Scarlett faillit ne pas entendre.

 _\- Bien, je vais chercher Emma !_ lança l'archéologue en se levant précipitamment, tentant vainement de cacher la couleur pourpre qui venait de s'emparer de ses joues.

 _\- Si tu penses pouvoir me battre à ce petit jeu, faudra être plus subtile, car j'en ai maté bien d'autres à la cour princière, même si j'avoue qu'ils étaient nettement moins mignons et intéressants que toi, gente dame en rouge,_ songea Belle en déposant le repas cuit sur des feuilles de bananiers à même le sol.

Emma n'avait jamais été une grande adepte du maïs en dehors des soirs de match. A l'exception de la polenta à l'italienne que faisait Ingrid, peut-être. Pourtant, là, en galettes accompagnées *d'ahuacamolli* [purée d'avocat] , en bouillie pimentée, garnies d'oignons, de champignons et de tomates fraîches, ça se laissait amplement manger.

Le médecin participa peu aux discussions très animées entre Belle et Scarlett au sujet de leur monde respectif. L'archéologue et elle-même s'étaient mises d'accord, sur le fait de ne rien révéler qui pourrait influencer de manière directe leur façon de vivre et d'évoluer, mais, pour le reste, effet papillon (5) ou non, le mal était déjà fait.

 _\- Des centaines de maisons plus hautes que nos temples, vous devez être des magiciens pour créer pareille cité,_ s'extasia Belle en apprêtant une sapote pour le dessert.

Scarlett précisa quelques points au sujet des gratte-ciels, alors qu'Emma se replongea dans ses réflexions, afin de trouver une solution à sa pénurie prochaine d'anti-douleur.

Elle tendit machinalement la main vers le plat pour reprendre de ce fruit exquis qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lorsqu'un grognement sourd la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et sauta sur ses pieds aussitôt, faisant face à un jaguar de près de cent kilos.

 _\- *Chīlli* [piment], tu es revenu !_ s'écria Belle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du fauve, avant de lui gratter l'oreille.

 _\- Tu... tu... tu connais cette bête ?_ réussit à articuler le médecin, à peine revenue de sa frayeur.

 _\- Évidemment, c'est Chīlli, le fidèle compagnon de son Altesse. Tu peux le toucher si tu veux ?_

 _\- Sans façon,_ déclina poliment Emma en s'asseyant un peu à l'écart.

 _\- Trouillarde,_ lui glissa Scarlett au passage en approchant le félin sans peur.

 _\- Je suis impressionnée,_ dit Belle.

 _\- C'est juste un gros chat, j'ai grandi avec des dizaines d'entre eux,_ répondit la mexicaine avec nonchalance.

Le jaguar, bon prince, se laissa faire quelques minutes, jouant même à attraper en l'air les restes de repas que les deux jeunes femmes lui lancèrent en rigolant. Lorsque, subitement, il tourna les oreilles et entra d'un bond dans la modeste demeure.

Alertées par leur ami à quatre pattes, les trois femmes se précipitèrent au chevet de la princesse qui s'était mise à gémir en se réveillant dans d'atroces souffrances.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ cria Scarlett en tenant de toutes ses forces leur royale patiente pour empêcher que celle-ci ne se blesse davantage et ne rouvre son impressionnante cicatrice.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien !_ hurla Emma tout aussi fort.

Belle comprit rapidement que le médecin venue d'au-delà du temps n'avait plus de produit miracle pour soulager sa maîtresse et que c'était désormais à elle de prendre le relais.

 _\- Tenez-là bien, je reviens tout de suite !_ ordonna-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans la rue, suivie de près par le jaguar. Cherche Chīlli, cherche !

L'animal, semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, se précipita vers une maison à environ quatre-cent-cinquante mètres de leur position. Belle arriva quelques minutes après dans le quartier où elle avait vu le félin s'engouffrer. Celui-ci l'attendait patiemment devant une porte en bois solidement fermée. Belle n'hésita pas, et malgré son petit gabarit, elle réussit à l'enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison du guérisseur. Un sifflement retentit dans son dos, Belle se retourna blanche comme un linceul en voyant la tête de l'énorme crotale à moins d'un centimètre de son talon.

 _\- Heureusement que tu étais là mon Chīlli,_ remercia-t-elle soulagée, le félin qui venait de planter ses griffes acérées derrière la tête du serpent au venin mortel.

Perdue au milieu d'une centaine de pots médicinaux, Belle put compter une fois de plus sur le flair exceptionnel du gros chat pour lui indiquer le bon.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent auprès des autres avec de quoi soulager Azcasuch.

 _\- Qu'est-ce ?_ Demanda Emma en reniflant l'étrange mixture.

 _\- *Ilipta* !_ Répondit Belle, tout en aidant la princesse à avaler la pâte grise foncée.

Le médecin regarda Scarlett qui haussa les épaules, pas plus avancée que son amie.

Rapidement, Azcasuch retrouva son calme, sans toutefois se rendormir.

 _\- Waouh, il y avait quoi dans ce truc ?_

 _\- Cendres de pommes de terre et feuilles de coca, à quoi j'ai ajouté de la banane, sinon c'est immangeable,_ précisa Belle.

Emma n'était pas particulièrement heureuse du remède rapporté par l'Aztèque, redoutant une rapide accoutumance à la drogue qui faisait tant de ravage à son époque.

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes à cause du mauvais rêve qui s'ensuit quand on en abuse ?_

 _\- Évidemment que je m'inquiète, j'ai vu mourir des dizaines de gens à cause de cette saloperie,_ ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus Emma, mais Belle ne se laissa pas déboussolée pour autant.

 _\- Tu as dit qu'elle devait tenir sept jours et qu'ensuite le plus dur serait passé. Même si l'ilipta est dangereux pour l'esprit, quatre jours, ce n'est pas suffisant._

 _\- Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas ça quand même !_ rétorqua Emma toujours aussi sèchement, en prenant les constantes de la princesse.

 _\- Je n'ai pas quatre jours, mon peuple a besoin de moi immédiatement. Il est grand temps que je me lève de ce lit et que je rejoigne la capitale !_ annonça la princesse en s'asseyant fièrement sur le bord de sa couche.

 _\- Doucement votre Altesse, dans cet état vous n'irez nulle part,_ la retint de force le médecin.

 _\- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire !_ la repoussa la guerrière entraînée en lui tordant le bras de toutes ses forces avant de manquer de s'écrouler au sol une fois debout.

Emma, surprise d'une telle violence de la part de sa patiente, se recula fortement peinée, en se massant l'avant-bras qui se colora déjà d'une sombre teinte bleutée.

 _\- Belle, mes armes !_ ordonna la princesse en titubant et en se retenant aux murs pour regagner la sortie.

 _\- Scarlett, fais quelque chose !_ supplia Emma.

 _\- Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?_ interrogea l'archéologue brusquement.

 _\- Le onzième jour après le début de l'été, pourquoi ?_ répondit Belle en se précipitant auprès de sa maîtresse.

 _\- Ce qui nous laisse quarante-deux jours, soit six semaines,_ calcula Scarlett à haute voix.

 _\- Six semaines pour quoi ?_ se retourna la femme titubante soudainement intéressée.

Scarlett fixa Emma du regard, consciente que si elle répondait à cela, elle enfreindrait la règle qu'elles s'étaient elles-mêmes fixées.

 _\- Je crois, qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Sans oublier que si on est encore là, ce n'est pas pour attendre les bras croisés pendant que tout un peuple se fasse exterminer. Cette tête de mule y compris !_ appuya Emma en désignant la princesse de son bras valide.

 _\- Six semaines pour quoi ?_ répéta Azcasuch avec un peu moins d'arrogance.

 _\- Que le siège mené par Cortès porte ses fruits, et que Tenochtitlan soit définitivement rayée de la carte._

 _\- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer, es-tu un oracle ?_

 _\- Je suis née, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, je naîtrai dans cinq siècles, au cœur de la Mexico moderne, disons, si nous n'altérons pas le futur en interférant à vos côtés, Cihuapilli._

 _\- Ce que nous ferons quoi qu'il nous en coûte, soyez-en assurée, mais d'abord, il faut que vous repreniez des forces, alors s'il vous plaît, regagnez immédiatement votre lit. Ensuite, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur notre venue ici, voire parler stratégie militaire, je me ferais un plaisir de discuter avec vous,_ insista Emma avec fermeté.

 _\- Toi, Emma, tu as un sacré cran pour t'adresser ainsi à moi, à moins que tu ne sois totalement folle,_ ajouta Azcasuch avec sarcasme tout en obtempérant.

 _\- Les deux, Regina, sans aucun doute, les deux,_ répliqua le médecin sans attendre la traduction de Scarlett sur le même ton.

 _\- Regina,_ répéta l'Aztèque lentement. _Tu m'appelles ainsi depuis mon réveil n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- En effet._

 _\- J'aime bien,_ commenta-t-elle, en lui adressant un léger sourire en guise d'armistice qu'Emma s'empressa d'accepter en lui souriant en retour.

Durant les cinq jours suivant, Azcasuch garda le lit, profitant de chaque instant de conscience pour discuter avec sa Sauveuse personnelle. Son esprit, avide de connaissance, était encore plus vif que celui de Belle.

 _\- Je dirais que c'est une façon de prévoir les failles du temps, même s'il me manque les clefs pour comprendre ces juxtapositions de nombres,_ commenta-t-elle, les cartes recouvertes des gribouillis d'Emma que Scarlett avait emmenées de l'autre monde.

Puis elle analysa la situation de son peuple, la chute imminente de leur capitale qui marquerait la fin de leur civilisation, élaborant un plan subtil pour rejoindre son père dans la cité, afin de lui transmettre les mots de Quetzalcóatl. Ensuite, elle réfléchit à comment sauver un maximum de ses congénères, aux possibilités de fuites, ainsi qu'aux terres d'asile envisageables. Le tout d'une vitesse et d'une précision qui déconcerta totalement les deux femmes venues du futur.

 _\- Incroyable !_

 _\- On se croirait dans le bureau ovale._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit._

 _\- Je ne te le fais pas dire._

Scarlett et Emma rirent, forcées de constater que malgré toutes les études qu'elles avaient pu faire, face à l'esprit affûté de la princesse aztèque, elles étaient totalement larguées.

Au bout d'un jour et demi, Scarlett arrêta de traduire, préférant traîner avec Belle pour s'occuper des repas et des provisions pour leur futur voyage. Ceci comprenant quelques incursions dans la forêt et les champs avoisinants la cité, ainsi que quelques séances de pêche en tête-à-tête sur les rives du Rio San Juan.

Emma resta aux côtés de sa Regina, écoutant religieusement ses explications, en intégrant de plus en plus de vocabulaire nahuatl, même s'il demeurait difficile pour elle de se lancer pour parler la langue autochtone.

Étonnamment, bien que pressée par le temps, la Cihuapilli prenait le temps ci et là de l'aider en utilisant des mots plus simples et mêmes des dessins qu'elle esquissait à l'aide d'un bâton à même le sol.

Chīlli se prépara à sa manière, sortant chasser la nuit et dormant le jour sur la natte de repos d'Emma, qu'il s'était approprié sans demander la permission de la jeune femme qui avait encore peur de l'approcher.

Au bout de cinq jours, elles quittèrent Teotihuacán pour se diriger vers Mexico où elles tenteraient de faire la différence dans une guerre historiquement perdue d'avance.

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 _1) Traduction littérale de Tezcatlipoca, la divinité la plus crainte des aztèques puisqu'elle représente les ténèbres, la discorde, la mémoire, le temps, la providence, la sorcellerie et le néant._

 _2) Pour les aztèques, le pelage tacheté du jaguar faisait référence à son lieu de naissance (de création) dans le ciel étoilé._

 _3) Récit du déluge chez les Aztèques._

 _4) Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient en savoir plus sur la création des cinq soleils vue par les aztèques, je vous conseille ces quelques ouvrages : Jean Rose, La Légende des soleils. Mythes Aztèques des origines, traduit du nahuatl par Jean Rose, suivi de l'Histoire du Mexique d'André Thévet, mis en français moderne par Jean Rose, Toulouse, Anarcharsis, 2007 Michel Graulich, Mythes et rituels du Mexique ancien préhispanique, Bruxelles, Académie royale de Belgique, 1982_

 _5) Référence à « Un coup de tonnerre » (A Sound of Thunder) roman publié en 1952 par Ray Bradbury. Un voyageur du temps y écrase un papillon au Jurassique et cette négligence entraîne des conséquences dramatiques 60 millions d'années plus tard. Edward Lorenz en reprendra l'idée pour illustrer ses recherches en rapport avec la théorie du chaos vingt ans plus tard._

* * *

 **Merci mon amour pour les corrections et tes encouragements. A la semaine prochaine**


End file.
